My Little Bionicle: Quest for the Masks
by Toa Coy 2.0
Summary: This is the continuation of My Little Bionicle: Destiny is magic please...Twilight and her friends have been sent to Mane Nui to help the Toa Mata to save the island and the villagers. Meanwhile things are happening in the land of Equestria, Shades are appearing in Ponyville and a strange armor green pony has been seen with the Great and Powerful Trixie.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Bionicle: Quest for the Masks**

By

Toa Coy, Co-author Blazikenking

(To be) Edited by Cade the Sharkbear

Okay I'm starting to write this after I finished writing the first arc, I might be working at the time of this posting so I have prewritten these to keep up a good schedule of updates. So without farther to do to the story.

~Toa Coy~

**Chapter one: Meeting the Nuians**

Not so long ago, there was a beam of light that pierced the sky; this was a sign. Something was coming, be it the light that shall cast away the darkest shadow, or the beacon that the light will use to overcome the darkness.

The sound of the crashing waves came to Twilight's ears, as well as the sounds of birds. She opened her eyes to see that Mata Nui had gotten her to the island, the rocky wall in front of her and the ocean waves confirmed that she was nowhere near Ponyville. As she got up, she heard the sounds of a metal against metal, as well as the feeling of cloth against feathers. Looking at herself, she was now not only in her spiral armor, but her alicorn form. Stretching her legs and wings she began to search the area around her, she found a rock formation and what looked like an arm with a hook and a green gem attached to the hook.

"I wonder that this thing is?" Twilight asked herself as she looked around the base of it. While looking around she found a strange picture, "toa coy was here", was written under it. "I knew that there would be differences in our writing but I can't make heads or tails of this."

Just then she heard a familiar scream, bringing her out of her thoughts and flying towards where the scream came from. When she got there she saw Fluttershy in a wooden cage that seemed to have come from the ground. Like Twilight, Fluttershy was in her armor but she had a scared look on her face until she saw Twilight.

"Twilight, oh thank goodness you're here. I thought I would be here all alone for days." Fluttershy said smiling looking at her friend. "Why were we split from the others? We entered the portal at the same time, didn't we?"

Twilight though the same thing as she was using her magic to not only free Fluttershy, but hide her wings once again. The wooden bars were slowly bent to form a hole large enough for Fluttershy to walk out through. Once Fluttershy was next to Twilight there was a bouncing sound that came to them. Looking around for Pinkie, they noticed that the area was charred and blackened by what the two could tell was a that fire had happened recently.

"I wonder what caused this forest to burn down." Twilight said still scanning for Pinkie.

"My question is what happen to all the animals the used to live here?" Fluttershy said with a worried look on her face.

Just then the sounds of drums came to the two's ears. The both turned to see Pinkie with a set of large bongo drums. Granted, this is Pinkie so the drums were nothing to joke or be shocked at, but it was the big arc of fire that caused Twilight and Fluttershy to jump back a bit.

"What was that?" Fluttershy said with a startled tone.

"Whatever it is it must have started the fire." Twilight said just before she rushed towards the fire she, used her magic to grab Pinkie sans bongos.

"Pinkie, why is Twilight rushing towards that thing?" Fluttershy asked as she trailed behind Twilight.

"She having what all leaders get from time to time: heroic spasms." Pinkie said in the superman flying pose.

"Really, should we be worried?" Fluttershy asked as they saw other ponies ahead of them.

"Not really." Pinkie replied as she landed on the ground.

In front of them were six other ponies. Each had red coats except for an older stallion who had and orange coat, they also had different mane styles and colors. The colts and older stallion looked at the stallion in front of them like they had seen Celestia for the first time. The stallion's coat was a darker shade of red, his helmet was shaped more like a mask, and on his left shoulder was a hilt of some kind.

It was the sound of a twig snapping that caught all the ponies' attention, all nine of them turned to see Applejack, or an earth pony with a Stetson hat and an orange poncho, appear out of the wood. There was a moment of silence before she tipped her hat to them, the older stallion had not let the other three mares slip his mind.

"It seems Takua was more than successful in summoning help." The older stallion said as both the group of mares got a better look at the six males, all unicorns.

Of all the places Rainbow Dash could end up she had to end up in a confining mass of seaweed with about 15 other ponies, which is not a lot of wing room, but what made it worse was how Rarity acted while they had been in here. She was either getting 'grossed out' by how the seaweed felt, 'even if she paid bits to be covered with this stuff at the spa' RD growled to herself, and when she was not complaining about that she was thinking of dresses for all the mares in the room. To add to Dash's annoyance, Rarity not only found a weaver but the ponies that supplied the weaver with the marital to weave.

"Flax you say? I don't think I know what that is, darling." Rarity said talking to the weaver. "What is the maximum thread count that you can do on the loom?"

"It is much heavier than seaweed which is smoother and more flexible" the weaver replied with a knowledgeable tone but was scratching the back of her head. "I've never had some one ask me the tread count for my loom since we don't wear garments that are for show."

"Wait you're telling me that nopony has ever thought about making clothing on this island?" Rarity asked with a glimmer in her eyes.

It was at this point Dash decided to let her mind drift to how everypony came to this Celestia forsaken place. She felt her eyes heavy and closed them while tried to tune out the noise around her.

_Rainbow remembered being jolted awake as if she crashed into a soft surface that wouldn't harm her, but was firm enough to wake her. With a groan she noticed that when she was on her hooves, she felt heavier, and the two natural options made no sense since she burned more calories than she ate and there was no colt in her life. With a quick movement and the sound of metal on metal she knew that her armor had activated. It was not hard to guess that it had saved her from the fall from that portal._

_"I knew that traitor would do this. Now I have to find the others and find a way home." Rainbow said as she tested her wings and looked around her._

_There were a number of plants that she had never seen before. Twilight would know what they are by just smelling them, Rainbow chuckled. She noticed the walls and the path that was carved out of what looks like stone of some kind. The sound of girlish screaming caught the flier's ears and she shot up like a rocket. When she got to where the scream came from, she wanted be knocked out again. Not only was Rarity, who was dripping wet, standing there but there was something that made RD wonder if she had some hard cider; a sea pony or was it merpony? At this moment it didn't matter; there was a mystical creature near a wet Rarity._

_Having her own heroic spasm, she dove into the water, which not only caused a wave that then crashed over Rarity, but also sent the seapony flying out of the water and onto the land. When Dash came out of the water, she not only had to deal with an angry Rarity but the other pony that seem to turn into an earth pony._

_"Rainbow Dash what were you thinking!" The unicorn said to her friend. "I have half a mind to design a line of sport outfits because of your actions and use you as the poniquin."_

_The other pony was rolling on the ground from the looks between the two friends, which cause both of them to look at the pony. It was not until now that the Equestrians notice that the pony was a mare, maybe a filly if her height was any indication of her age._

_"What?" the filly asked through her laughs._

_"Who are you?" RD asked as she climbed out of the water._

_"Name's Macku, best boat racer on the island and assistant to Turaga Nokama. And you two are?" Macku replied._

_"My name is Rarity and my rather brash friend is Rainbow Dash, the elements of generosity and loyalty respectfully." Rarity said earning a chuckle from Macku._

_"I've never heard of those elements. Then again, I have never seen a Ko-pony that was a mare or a Ga-pony that had wings so it would make sense."_

_Just then a roaring sound was heard by the trio, all three turned to face Ga-Koro._

_"Is that..." Rarity started with a gobsmacked look._

_"...a city of lily pads?" RD finished with the same look._

_"Oh no. This is not good. That was a takrava and where there is one of them there are more to come. I must go for help."_

_Macku said losing her laughter and putting on a serious face._

_Rarity was about to ask what she was talking about when a creature with crimson eyes jetted out of the water. It was tall, had lengthy arms with four dagger shaped claws, and a face that neither Rainbow or Rarity had seen on any animal in Equestria._

_"What the hay is that thing?" Dash said as she flew up into the air dodging the creature's swipes._

_"I don't know but it can't be good." Rarity replied as she used her magic to block the creature's claws._

_The sound of buzzing entered the ears of the ponies, Macku was the first to see it what was making that sound._

_"Nui-rama, but they're too far away from the jungle. What is going on?" Macku said as she dodged a net that the rahi dropped. RD and Rarity were not as lucky as they was were fighting the takrava. It was at this time that Macku made her move._

_This left the two equestrians cornered and captured by the rahi. They were taken to where the other ponies in the village were put and the room sealed with only an air tube keeping them from suffocating._

Rainbow felt somepony tap her on her right shoulder, opening her eyes she turned and saw an older mare with a cyan coat and a graying navy blue mane.

"Can I help you?" RD ask confused on why the mare seem to be staring at the element on her chest.

"Have you seen a Ga-pony with a huna on her flank?" The mare asked like a mother asking about a missing child.

Now Rainbow did not know what a huna was but from the cutie marks of the ponies around her gave her a hint.

"I'm guessing you're talking about Macku?" Rainbow said putting two and two together.

"Yes what happened to her?" the mare said with a bit of a smile.

"She said that she was going for help and then swam away."

Macku would be out of breath if she was running on land and was going as fast as she was now. Her tail moved in powerful strokes as she followed the current to Ta-wahi beach. She knew if Toa Gali was anywhere she would likely be there.

Twilight was amazed at just how different this island was from what she and her friends knew. Here was a place that was outside the rules of the normal world of Equestria; it was like an Everfree Forest, but on a much larger scale while the sun and moon still worked like normal. The fact that the ponies here had to have guards and defenses that seemed to be out of a story. The books, sweet Celestia, the books that they might have. What got her out of her as when they entered the older stallion home. One thing that made the equestrians turn their heads in confusion, there was a fire pit in the center of the room.

"Old stallion, you said you could tell me who I am." The armored stallion said with a gruff tone.

"And I shall" the elder said as he moved to be in front of the fire. "You are Tahu, Toa of fire. You and your brothers and sister are destined to do great things, but there are trials that will shape who you are and what you will become. I know not what the future holds, for only Mata Nui knows that, but I can give you a step towards that future."

The old stallion used his magic to show six blank masks, one of which looked like Tahu's own. Twilight remembered what Mata Nui said about his people and how each mask gave a different power to the user.

"These are the six great masks of power, each unique in its powers. Your first mission is to find the others and locate the other five masks as well as the six noble masks." The older stallion said as the masks changed into six other. "Tahu, you may leave now if you wish."

Tahu seemed to think about this for a moment but stayed. This got a silent agreement and the elder began to speak to the Equestrians.

"It is not often that I must ask this, but what are your names?" The elder asked facing the Equestrians.

Twilight and her friends looked at each other and remembered that Mata Nui saying that they were to seek out the elders on the island, and they had found one of them, but they were missing Rainbow Dash and Rarity, so they could use the help locating them. Twilight, being the leader of the group and a princess, spoke for the group.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy." Twilight said pointing to her friends in turn. "We came here because of the Elements of Harmony lit up and caused a portal to your island to open."

Applejack was a bit frigidity by Twilight's duplicity but by the way Mata Nui spoke, he did not want ponies outside of Equestria to know that he was back in contact with the world once again. Applejack knew that Twi was just doing what was best.

"Welcome then. My name is Turaga Vakama, leader of Ta-Koro, and the stallion next to you is Toa Tahu, Toa of Fire." Vakama said, greeting the Equestrians and motioning towards Tahu. "I must ask, what are the elements of Harmony?"

Twilight went into what the elements were and how they got them. Of course, she didn't go into their history since they learned from Artemis that the ponies did not know of Celestia or Luna.

"...once we awoke the power within us, we defeated the Mare in the Moon for good." Twilight finished her tale to the Toa and Turaga.

"So you are missing your bearers of loyalty and generosity." Vakama said remembering Twilight mention the other two elements. "Do you know where they might be?"

"No. The portal split us up, so we're lucky that as many of us were in the same area as we were." Twilight said as a blue mane and red coated Ta-pony came rushing into the hut panting.

"Turaga *pant* Macku just *pant* came from Ga-Koro *pant* with bad news." The colt said as he tried to catch his breath.

What the Equestrians saw on the faces of the Turaga and Toa was shock. Vakama seemed to be talking to himself while

Tahu was about to go into a full on sprint. As the fire toa was about to, leave Twilight touched his shoulder to stop him.

"Where are you going?"

Tahu growled a little as he turned away from the mare.

"I'm going to go and help the matoran there." He said walking out of the hut.

"I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's related to Dash." Applejack said turning to her friends. "Rushing into somethin' that they know nothin' about what they are getting into."

"Come on AJ. You know it is not nice to judge someone like that." Pinkie said as she messed with her breastplate.

"He could have just asked Macku. She is just outside of village." Takua said causing the Equestrians to look at him.

"Why is she outside of this village? Did she do something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"No. It's just that Ga-ponies dry out too quickly." Takua said, getting weird looks from the girls. "What? Ga-ponies are merponies. They need to be moist, so the volcano's heat is not kind to them."

Merponies... That name seemed to ring a bell with Twilight for some reason, but she couldn't place it. If she had access to her library, then she could look it up but she was Celestia knows how far away from it. As she followed her friends and the Ta-pony, a thought came to her that made her want to eat her wings, it was so simple. She just needed to send a letter to Spike to look it up. Using her magic she summoned a quill, loaded inkwell, and paper.

_Spike,_

_I need you to check the library for any information on 'merponies' and please reply A.S.A.P._

_Twi_

_P.S. Hope you are keeping the library straight, love you_

With that she rolled it up and used her magic to send it. With that done, she ran after her friends.

It had only been about a day since Twilight left and the library was still clean. _'Mainly because Dash is away as well' _Spike thought, even with two kids staying there.

Spike had finished replacing the last of "The Magic Carriage" books onto the shelf. As he climbed down he felt a rumbling that told him that a letter was coming, with that in mind he turned his head and out of his mouth came a large burst of flames. Once the light died down he saw the letter rolled and lacked the normal royal seal.

"Must be from Twilight. I guess that note taking spell does work outside of her studying." Spike said opening the letter.

While he was reading it, Artemis came down to see what caused the light that she saw from the top of the stairs.

"Spike, what was that bright light just a moment ago?" Artemis asked noticing that he was reading something.

"I just got a letter from Twilight asking me to look for something called merponies, guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight." Spike replied with a sigh.

"I could help you if you want." Artemis said as her horn lit up. "Besides, I still need to work on my magic."

"I thought you would be a master of magic since you were Nightmare Moon?" Spike said making a good point.

"That was more of my mother's skill and knowledge while I had control." Artemis explained as she used her dark blue magic to get a book.

"Oh, okay. I guess you could." Spike said as headed towards the mythological section.

Well here is chapter one. I will be looking at "Under the Sparkling Seas" before writing chapter two. Also,unless otherwise noted, everything is happening at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Bionicle: Quest for the Masks**

**By**

**Toa Coy, Co-author Blazikenking**

**(To be) Edited by Cade the Sharkbear**

Okay since the seapony book is out, I can work on this. Also, I saw a Kopaka and Snowdrop pic that made me think of the toa screen. I'll link it down below in the section or at the end, anyway onto the story.

~Toa Coy~

**Chapter two: Toa on the move**

Kopaka trekked through the snowy peaks of Ko-wahi heading to the center of the island, Kini-Nui if he recalled correctly. The gray maned white stallion looked over the ridge ahead of him, his icy blue eyes looking down to see the snow covered rocks below, and even with his white armor and gray cloak, a drop like that would end badly. Using his akaku's eyepiece, he could see the path ahead of him. As he was about to head that way, a shadow seem to jump out at him. With a quick use of magic he called his blade from his side and slashed a split second before the shadow could harm him. For a second Kopaka got a good look at what attacked him, or tried. It had a silver insignia on it's back, clawed hands, and large feet but he could not see anymore as it faded away into nothing.

"Strange. Nuju never spoke of these creatures." Kopaka said in his cold voice as he looked around to see if more were hiding along his path but found nothing. Now walking slower he watched for anything to make itself known to him.

As the ice Toa moved farther into the island, a veil of shadow dropped and two shadow Toa stood there, both had black armor and coats with the only things that made them stand out were their manes and a stripe on their masks.

"Did you see that? He just cute a shade like it was snow." A pegasus with a gold mane that had a dull gray stripe in it said in a tenor voice agape at what he had seen.

"Up until about a day ago you didn't even know what a shade was so why are you surprised to learn that the weakest one could be killed in one hit? Seriously Goldrax, you must be the worst shadow being ever." The other one said in a deeper voice, he was a unicorn that had a red mane with a dark gray stripe on the left side.

"Drop the act, Elija. You know that was impressive," Goldrax said with a scowl. "We have yet to work with our own weapons and from what the order has told us, these guys are tough."

"Shadow is the most powerful element ever, so even if they are masters, they will fall to our might." Elija said watching the ice Toa.

"A master with a dull blade is deadlier then a novice with the sharpest blade." Goldrax shot back. "We should send a shade after him and really use the shadows."

Elija wanted to counter Goldrax but held his tongue and summoned another shift.

"Follow and observe the ice Toa. Do not attack him unless he attacks you. Got it?" Elija said to the moving shadow, which nodded and sank into the ground.

Spike had just finished "The Tales of Hercoltes" and had yet to find anything regarding stories about ponies that lived under the sea. Looking up from his book he saw Artemis had a smaller pile of books around her hooves.

"Guess I've been around Twilight for too long if I think a pile of ten books is a small job." Spike thought as he went to clean up the books. He did not mess with the book that had Artemis's dark blue magic around it.

By the time he finished putting up all the books, Artemis put the book down and had a smile on her face. Spike didn't know what it meant, but it seemed to be good. Then again he has seen that same look on Twilight's face when she made a breakthrough.

"Now where did I put my emergency gear?" Spike thought as he approached the young alicorn. "Did you find something?"

"I don't know but I think this could help." Artemis said showing the title of the book to Spike.

"Under the Sparkling Sea: the True Story of the Seaponies and Mermares", Spike read aloud. "Strange. I've never heard of this book before. Maybe it came while I was out on the migration."

"What migration?" Artemis asked.

"Dragon thing and not something I want to talk about." Spike replied trying to shift their attention back to the book. "Did you read all of it or just some of it?"

"Some but the images are well done."

"Well, best get to work on this." With that the two kids began to read the book.

Twilight was amazed at just how different the land changed. It was unbearably hot one moment and a cool ocean breeze the next. Not to mention the wildlife she saw from a distance. They were so different from what they had in Equestria.

"Well they did develop on an island, so less dominant traits could have caused them to form their own species," she said to herself as they neared the beach. The equestrians had not only met Macku, but the Su-ponies. While the idea of plasma has been tossed around in unicorn and pegasi studies they had yet to get close to it and here is a group that had complete control of it. While Twilight wanted to go and study them, she knew that there were other things that mattered more, but a thought came to her mind.

"Macku, have you've seen any other ponies in similar gape to us?" Twilight asked, seeing how the mare did not react to them in their armor.

"Yeah. I think they called themselves Rarity and Rainbow Dash, but I didn't really talk to them that much. I was hoping for Toa Gali to be here, but I guess she was too far inland." Macku replied with a sigh on the end.

"Why was she going there?" Fluttershy asked as Pinkie bounced to the ocean.

"Turaga Nokama told her to go there to met the others. Why Toa Tahu wants to go to Ga-Koro is beyond me." Macku shrugged and realized something. "I forgot a boat. Now it will take us days to get to the village."

Macku looked defeated and was about to cry. Takua saw this and patted her on the back and tried to comfort her.

"Come on Macku. We can figure out another way to get there quickly." Takua said with a smile on his face.

Even with that Macku was still wearing a sad face. Pinkie noticed this and being Pinkie wanted to help turn that frown upside down and like that she got an idea. Hoping over to Twilight she whispered, "Couldn't you teleport us to to her village?"

"I could but I need the exact location so I can keep us safe from falls and other hazards." Twilight replied.

"Hey Macku what is the location of your village in longitude and latitude." Pinkie asked in her chipper voice.

"5°25'01''N 10°10'10'' Macku replied automatically.

"How's that Twilight?" Pinkie said with a grin but Twilight has a shaking head.

"Those are somewhere near Neighagra Falls. I'm going to need a map to confirm this, as well as a star chart so I can line them up to get the degrees right." Twilight said to her friends and then looking towards the matoran. "Do either of you have a star map and a map of the island?"

"Let me check my bag." Takua said as he slung his saddle bag in front of him and sat down. "Lava board, no, light stone, no, Ta-koro guard emblem, no, here it is."

Twilight was stunned to see a colt that looked like he couldn't handle hauling heavy stone slabs around in a saddlebag, but he just pulled two of them out. This also brought the fact that unicorns seem to use their hooves here more than Equestria.

"Takua, how did a small pony like you carry these?" AJ said, trying to lift one of them. "Woh wee that is as heavy as a one wheel cart."

"I must ask, if that is alright with you, how do you fit all this stuff in your bag since they seem too...uhm...large for it?" Fluttershy said pointing out that Takua list out several other items before the slabs.

"All saddlebags have an enchantment to make it so we can carry a lot of items in case of travel." Takua said as Twilight used paper and ink to copy both of the slaps. "Plus it can be handy when you have to go to the more extreme parts of the island...excuse me but what are those items that you have?" Takua finally noticed the ink and paper.

"These are what our people use to write and record information for later." Twilight said as she finished making a copy of the map and chart. "I know a spell that allows me to summon these items, as to the reason why I have them is to use a technique that allows me to make a copy of it and then compare it to my own star chart." With that Twilight summoned a book and seemed to compare the star charts. In a split second her face went from studios to shock. "Sweet Celestia We're on the other side of the world!"

Tahu was heading towards Ga-Koro, even though he did not know where it was. Following the coastline was the most obvious way to find it, but he had no other choice. During his walk, he kept hearing a splashing. When he got to a river crossing, the splashing stopped. Tahu may not have been a skilled tracker, but he was a warrior who knew that something was right behind him. At the sound of a branch snapping, his blade was off his shoulder and ignited in the face of a pony in similar armor to his. Her navy blue armor offset her light cyan coat and sky-blue mane done up in a braid, golden eyes, water like tentacles with two navy blue hooks on the end of them, and the mask that had a clear visor.

There it was: two power beings sizing each other up on who would make the first move. Time passed and neither lowered their weapons or the waiting elemental attacks, both knew of the other due to how the Turaga told them that they had siblings and it took a minute to realize that they were a bit too much on the cautious side of things and slowly the elemental attacks were reabsorbed into their bodies. The mare's hooks went to her sides and the stallion's sword return to his shoulder.

The mare was the first to speak, "I'm guessing you're one of my brothers?"

"And you're my sister," Tahu said lessing his scrawl. "Given that you will no doubt be looking for a mask similar to mine, as I will be for yours."

The mare nodded. "My name is Gali, Toa of water and you are?"

"Tahu, Toa of fire." Tahu replied as he was about to continue on his way, but Gali stopped him.

"Why are you going that way? My Turaga told me to go to Kini-Nui at the center of the island to meet the others." Gali had a hoof on his shoulder to halt his forward movement.

"One of your matoran came to my village for help. Something happened there. Didn't know where you were, so I decided to go there myself to take care of the problem." He said moving her hoof away from him.

"I must thank you for telling me this, but with all due respect, I should be the one who deals with the problem directly." Gali said with a firm tone and a serious look. "If you wish to help that is fine."

"I understand. If it was my village, then I would do the same." Tahu said gesturing for Gali to lead the way. Gali took lead and began the march towards her home.

Turaga Vakama sealed his hut off from the rest of the village. Part of him was saying that he should have talked with these mares. They were not truthful with him, he also noticed that one of them was quiet and seemed frigidity when 'Twilight's' tone changed. Another voice also spoke to him.

"It takes a skilled lair to see others' half truths." it said in it's voice still with a growl under tone. "They are the ones that Nuju has told us about."

"The evidence is pointing to them, but we need time to see if they are the ones." Vakama said keeping his eyes on the fire before him.

"You are just making excuses so you don't have to tell your story, yet" the voice said as the fire grew brighter. "You know you should inform the others of what is going on. Or are you keeping them in the dark as well?"

Vakama wanted to tell the voice to shut up and leave him be, but there was nothing to do but watch the flames in the pit. In the flames, his past moved in front of him, all the good and all the bad, moved as the flames rose out of the pit. For a moment green eyes with yellow diamond shaped pupils stared out at Vakama's magenta eyes. There are reasons for demons, Vakama reminded himself; they show just how much it takes to fall and become them. Vakama looked into a pit that he once blinked and fell into but he was able to climb out of it with the help of his friends. With one last glance at the fire he summoned a stone and began to carve letters into the stone.

Icarax was not pleased, to put it lightly, and his mood reflected this. Nothing dared go near him. Even the rahkshi stayed clear of the order member. He not only lost a lot of rahkshi, even as weak as they were, the Vahki were decimated, and the final two nails in his hoof was the capture and recapture of Sombra, who was now locked in the crystal empire, and Nightmare Moon was more than likely under heavy guard. Icarax could hear Antroz chewing him out over his failures and what he did wrong. To his surprise Antroz had yet to comment on this. It was at this time he summoned several Shifts, all of their eyes looked scared.

"I want all of you to learn what you can about where Nightmare is and I want to know who is with her!" His voice was loud and filled with hate. "Once you found her try and invade her dreams, turn her and make it so we can win."

The shifts disappeared into the ground and had relieved look in their eyes. Icarax ignored them and kept plotting and planning.

Sombra was once again imprisoned in a small magically sealed prison of metal and glass. Guards were stationed both at the doors and around him. There were guard shift changes but never once was he left alone. Just then the door opened and there was the two responsible for his first imprisonment. Both still had their regal looks, through one seemed to have her mind elsewhere. Sombra wanted to torment her but to do so would not be in his best interest.

"You are a hard stallion to get." Celestia said with narrow eyes. "I want you to tell me everything about the Order of Makuta."

"Why should I?" Sombra said with a sarcastic tone looking the sun princess in the eyes. "You have nothing that I want." His eyes shifted to Luna. "At least nothing you are willing to give up."

Luna saw the look in his eyes, she has seen that same look in those dreams of many stallions.

"I would never be interested in ever getting any closer to you." Luna said mirroring her older sister's look and gaze.

"Now when did I ever say it was you or your sister? Heck, the crystal princess wouldn't be enough." Sombra said as his grin began to grow and creepy.

It took a moment but it clicked in Luna's head and soon she was about to show why ponies feared the night and why you never speak ill of a child in front of their mother. With a yell of anger and horn lit by the magic that could raise or lower the moon Luna charged the prison. If not for her sister, Luna would have shattered the prison letting Sombra escape but not before the princess of the night beat the ever living shadows out of him. Sombra was upset that his first plan to escape failed but he still had time.

"Sombra," Celestia, who was now getting angry, holding the younger princess back her magic. "Your attempts to cause us to free you are useless, and if you say or even imply anything to or about my niece, then I will end you before you can move."

While Luna was still ready to rip Sombra apart molecule by molecule, she was surprised to see that her sister had not call Artemis a thing but something personal.

"I'd like to see you try." Sombra said still with a grin on his face.

Antroz was in center of the Order's base looking over the locations of the Toa Eclipse and the locations of the Toa that arrived earlier. He noticed that Eclipse had paired up to spy on some of the Toa. Antroz guessed even shadow Toa had the sense to work in a group and not be stupid when it comes to others. Just then a shift came rushing into where Antroz was.

"What is it?" Antroz said with a prosaic tone.

The shift said that there were strange ponies that matched the descriptions of the ones that liberated Nightmare Moon from Icarax.

"If they are here, then we have another threat to take care of." Antroz said as he began to think.

art/Every-Teardrop-is-a-Snowflake-366622413


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Bionicle: Quest for the Mask** **By**

**Toa Coy, Co-author Blazikenking**

**(To be) Edited by Cade the Sharkbear**

Chapter 3 and it has just turned to May, it will be later but I just want to put that in.

~Toa Coy~

**Chapter 3: Don't go out at night**

Artemis thought was she was in Twilight's home, or she remembered going to sleep in the library, but the area around her was a wasteland with only shells of normal buildings laying untouched for some time. Artemis wanted to scream until she noticed that there was no moon in the sky and it looked quite dark.

"This isn't right. There is always either a moon or sun in any dream to tell what time it is" the filly thought. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark cloud move from one building to another. Since this was a dream and she was not an outside observer, she had to play along, which meant no magic but there were no rules against shadow, which no doubt had something to do with this.

Moving slowly, Artemis followed the cloud as it seemed to form into ponies that were long gone, somewhere buried in the ground with only their faces visible. Others were not as lucky. Even knowing this was a dream did not make her stop having flashbacks to her time as Nightmare Moon. Then everything around her changed into that flashback but she remained the same. The scene was now like some kind of horde came through and pillaged the town. Flames danced on the roofs of the houses and the once buried dead now laid above ground and had burns on them.

Too many ponies, this would be horrific and scar them for life, but this memory was why Artemis disowned the monster that created her and clung to the mare that not only shared her experience and has stood facing her demons.

"Tricks of this nature will do you no good" Artemis emulated her mother. "Show me my past all you want you shall not break me."

Saying that, a mass of blackness began to turn into a familiar form.

"Touche" Artemis said, looking at the form that she once took.

This Nightmare Moon lacked any noticeable detail that the original had. Artemis could see outline of a what seemed armor but aside from the whites of the eyes and silver in the mane.

"You speak large for such a small creature" a monotone voice said, seeming to stare down the alicorn.

"And you even speak. Not bad for a fake" Artemis said as she ducked under a bolt of shadow.

Spike and Owlowiscious awoke to the sounds of Artemis thrashing around in the spare bed that was now in Twilight's room. It was about two hours since they started working on the research that Twilight had sent them, and about an hour in, Artemis fell asleep reading the sea pony book. Spike knew how to deal with this, but he never actually tried it. Using his dragon strength, he gently lifted her onto his shoulder. It took some hoping and praying, but Spike was able to get the young alicorn to bed. Now he had to deal with this.

"What's going on?" Spike said rubbing his eyes.

"Who" Owlowiscious said pointing towards the trashing alicorn.

"I know who she is but what is going on?" Spike replied finally seeing that she was the cause of the commotion. "Could she be having a nightmare?

"Who?" the owl said shrugging then flying over and got parchment with quill and ink.

"Oh you want me to get Princess Luna to see what's the matter." Spike was about to reach for the items when Artemis bolted up from the bed. For a second her eyes were pure white with shadows coming off them before returning to normal.

Spike and Owlowiscious were shocked at what just happen. Artemis meanwhile was scanning the room for something.

"Spike, I need you to get my mother now." Artemis said as shadows began to pull towards her.

"I was just about to do that." Spike said confused at what she was doing as a ball of shadow floated to her side. "What are you doing?"

"Finding what was once not there" Artemis spoke as the ball grew bigger, then something seemed to jet out of the corner of the room. The ball of shadow split into four smaller parts and lifted the thing up into the air. It was short and had black skin, blue eyes, with an antenna coming from it's head, a silver insignia on it's back, clawed hands, and large feet.

"What in Celestia's name is that thing?!" Spike said jumping back.

"The order sent it and it wasn't the only one." Artemis said as several shadows dashed away.

Twilight took a deep breath and focused her magic on the five ponies and herself. Shifting time and space was second nature to her, but the magic feedback from the Nuians was strange. There was an energy coming from them that seem out of place, and by no means could she not teleport them, but it was different. In a blink of an eye the six were moved from Ta-wahi beach to a forest next to Ga-koro beach.

"Okay, that felt weird. Does she do this all the time?" Macku said after the teleportation.

"T'aint that bad." Applejack said looking around her. "Twi this doesn't look like a place for underwater critters."

"I choose this place because I didn't know how it worked, so I played it safe." Macku said as she headed towards the village.

The group followed her and the equestrians got their first look at Ga-Koro. Aside from the empty village, it looked like nothing happened. Twilight would have asked how the village was constructed but the atmosphere was one of fear, not curiosity.

"Hey what's that tube over there?" Pinkie said, bouncing over to a lily pad close to said tube.

"Wait a minute there was a hut here before I left." Macku said looking at the pump on the pad. "Dang. The gear is missing. It must have fallen in the water."

"I could levitate the hut back up." Twilight said offering her assistance.

"No it has to be done with the pump. That is a storage hut, and it functions on how buoyant it is." Macku said then jumped into the water.

"We should listen to her Twilight, I mean she does know more than we do" Fluttershy said, getting a nod from the other equestrians.

After a few moments Macku appear on the surface with a gear in her mouth. Knowing that her speech would be impeded, she simply pointed at the gear. Twilight understood and levitated the gear up to the pump, inserted it into the slot, and pushed the button. The sounds of the machine pumping and moving water filled the air.

Before the group could see the hut another sound, like a roaring dragon, came to them.

"What was that?" Twilight asked looking at the others.

"That sounded like a Tarakava, but it was much deeper than their normal calls." Macku said, knowing that sound.

The hut broke the surface of the water and was about to open when a teal tarakava jumped out of the water with its crimson eyes focused on the ponies. The aquatic lizard bared it's teeth and went for the armored equestrians, confusing them for the Toa. Which got proven by the fire that was now on its back with a torrent of water hitting it in the face. Tahu and Gali had used the group to draw the attention of the rahi and attacked once they were in position. The tarakava ignored the elemental attacks and went for the toa. Using its legs, it pushed off of the lily pad and shot for Tahu, but the kanohi hau made a shield, keeping him safe and opened the rahi to Gali's attack. A massive volume of water came out of the ocean and knocked the rahi off the village into the sea. Gali dived into the ocean and continued to fight the Tarakava.

Above the water the equestrians were stunned, more so for RD and Rarity, at what they just saw. An earth/sea pony just used what was similar to a unicorn using magic.

"That was amazing!" Rainbow Dash said spreading her wings. "The way that earth pony commanded the water was like magic."

"As a toa of water, she can do that." Nokama said as the tarakava came back up and fell down onto the lily pad with Gali standing behind it.

"Impressive, sister" Tahu put the hilt of his sword on his shoulder. "But you could have at least let me get a few more blows in."

"You were at a disadvantage. Besides, it was my duty to my village." Gali replied as Fluttershy looked at the rahi.

"My goodness this poor thing has been changed by something that gave it such a horrible attitude." Fluttershy said to the rahi, who eyes opened to be gold. "Are you feeling better?"

Much to the toa and nuians surprise, the tarakava nodded and got up, heading back to the sea.

"Make sure to stay away from those crimson eyes." Fluttershy called out waving to the Tarakava.

"What just happened?" Takua spoke for the nuians.

"Just Fluttershy being herself." Rainbow said happy to see her friends.

It was at this time Nokama called attention to her.

"I must thank both the toa and the group of ponies that freed us from the hut but I believe the other villages may be in danger." Nokama said then looked directly at the two toa. "The others are waiting for you."

Tahu and Gali nodded then headed for the mainland, leaving the mane six with the Ga-ponies and Takua.

"Don't the other villages have Turaga in them?" Twilight asked thinking that it would be logical for each village.

"There were only six Turaga to begin with. Each of us took care of the outlying villages, with the Vo-ponies being in the only one that falls under more than one Turaga's control." Nokama replied.

"So you want us to go and check on these villages." Rainbow Dash said bluntly.

"And do this while the toa meet and look for the masks." Twilight said giving the other two a 'I'll explain later' look.

"That is why I want you to do this," Nokama said her tone serious instead of her calm tone. "The forces behind the rahi attack will explore it."

Applejack was aware that the turaga were hiding something from the ponies in their care. _'they are hiding the order from everypony.'_ Applejack realized._ 'it is like applebucking: Think of a field instead of the trees. Have one enemy and fighting is easier.'_

AJ spoke her thoughts, "We can do it, I mean we are here to help." She look to Twilight and saw that on the trek there they were going to talk about this.

"Do you have a map for the island?" Nokama asked.

"Yes we do." Twilight replied.

"Then go to Ce-koro, I have a feeling that they are in more danger than we ever were.

Cué was thankful that she and the other Ce-ponies built this hidden room in the center of the main building. They foresaw this day and worked so their knowledge would not be used in a harmful way. Also because they saw this day coming there was no hint of shadow in the room. Just then a deep female voice that did not belong to one of them outside of the room.

"These dumb rahi can't find one blasted Ce-pony and they've combed the entire village."

Then another voice spoke, "Then we use the shadows and wait."

Luna was not pleased with the letter she had just received from Spike. While she and Celestia questioning Sombra was going nowhere, besides Luna planing to cause bodily harm to the dark unicorn, the order tried to go after her daughter again. The night guards posted around the library and Ponyville reported nothing, yet in the letter that she received said it was a creature made of shadow. It was at this time that Luna remembered her encounter with that strange pony that stole the alicorn amulet.

"The shadows are no longer under your control princess of the night, then again when were they ever were."

Luna realized now that she had no way to command shadows as Artemis can, which also meant that any thing made of shadow could not be stopped by her night guards. It was at this time Celestia walked into the room that her sister was staying while in the Crystal Empire, she noticed the look of fear in her sister's eyes.

"Luna what is the matter?" Celestia said with concern seeing that look in the ruler of the night's eye.

"The shadows are no longer under my control...I am so blind." Luna said in disbelief at first then a tear came to her eyes. "To think that I could not see the threat in his words."

"Luna what are you talking about?" Celestia asked confused and worried about her sister in such a state. "Is it something that Sombra said or has something happened?"

"Artemis was attack by creatures made of shadow. The night guard did not know of this until Artemis contacted them." Luna said in tears.

Celestia knew that Luna needed her to comfort her. With that a wing wrapped around the lunar princess and brought her close to her sister.

"I will have my guards retrieve this creature." Celestia said holding her sister tight. "Come the night has ended."

With that both of them got up and walked out of the room.

Twilight and the other mane six made it to Ce-Koro by nightfall. They found a village much different from either Ta or Ga-Koro and the buildings seem to be made out of gold and marble. To the equestrian it seemed like a some ancient ruins, given they had yet to see anypony else.

"Okay this place looks awesome," RD said looking at the buildings. "but this is a little bit creepy."

"I must agree," Rarity said looking at some blue banners hanging from a few of the buildings. "Something seems off."

"Well it is late we should make camp for the night." Twilight said summoning some candles. "We need to have two of us to stay up for a three hour watch shifts changing before the fourth hour."

"Not to sound rude but you never said that we would be camping." Rarity said as the others began to look for room for their camp.

"Ya didn't think everything would be like a vacation, did ya." Applejack replied. "Now hush up or you're on the last watch."

"You wouldn't." Rarity said with disbelief.

"Ah would."

The Toa Mata first formal meeting went well, until corrupt rahi and the weather interrupted them. Before the fighting began Tahu and Gali meet Lewa, who was a toa of air that was fun loving and a laid back joker, and Ouna, a quiet but wise toa of earth. Lewa's forest green armor was a nice contrast to his lime green coat, spring green spiky mane and tail, while his yellow eyes spoke of a warrior. While Onua's obsidian armor was not as contrasting as Lewa's, even with his lighter grey coat and gun-metal flat mane and tail, but his bright green eyes seem to pop out of the diamond shaped mask.

The four talked for a time, Tahu and Gali spoke of the fight that they had in Ga-koro and the Equestrians that had arrived.

"I must deep-think," Lewa said if the meeting was recorded. "These six mares arrive and are strange-weird."

"They have either coat color or attribute that does not fit into what we have heard about the matoran on this island." Ouna said adding to the le-pony's statement.

"They are also armored like us but lack any mask built in their armor." Tahu remembering how Twilight's horn glowed while her helmet remained without a light. "I did notice the gems in their chest plates."

All eyes turned to the Toa of earth.

"As an earth toa you must have know what type they are right?" Tahu said voicing the others thoughts.

It was about this time that an avalanche caused by a brown armored pony that was tan coat, had a messy copper mane and tail, rose pink eyes, and extra tan armor on his hooves.

"Sorry." He said as Kopaka came up behind him.

"I told you that snow is harder to move in then the desert that you call home." The ice pony said.

With that the two slid down the side of the mountain to meet their brothers and sister. Once again the equestrians and the fight at Ga-koro was visited once again. This time Kopaka voiced his ideas.

"On my way here I encountered a creature of pure shadow, but it was nothing. Just a shadow, but nothing was there before." Kopaka's eyes then shifted to a lone shadow in the area. "I was followed by the same thing, it's master are close but hidden. That maybe what caused the attack on your village."

It was then that the Toa first battled as a team, six beings each different but one goal: protection. There is a finite limit that one being came do but with a group no limit is too great for them. With this battle a small symbol appeared on each of their armor. Loyalty on Kopaka, Laughter on Lewa, Generosity on Pohatu, Kindness on Gali, Honesty on Onua, and Magic on Tahu.

At the same time the mane six felt a change in their element, but they couldn't tell what it was. Also Mata Nui and the co-rulers felt the change, Mata Nui knew this open the door to ending a long war but not the shadow while the sisters felt something different.

"There are other Toa here in equestria." Luna said as the sun began to rise.

"The order must know of them but have yet to track them," Celestia said wearing a mift look. "But how do we know of this?"

With that a gleam of silver Mata Nui appeared.

"It seems we are yet to be done with each other." He said with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Bionicle: Quest for the Masks

By

Toa Coy, Co-author Blazikenking

(To be) Edited by Cade the Sharkbear

Okay I took a break and got some new ideas for this chapter. A character from the first story and the Mahri storyline as well as a fan favorite from MLP, note Seth from EQD would like this.

~Toa Coy~

Chapter 4: The Stage Magician and the Lost Warrior

Luna and Celestia looked at the stallion as he explained that the toa seemed to share qualities that must have drawn the mane six. When asked how this related to both sisters being able to tell where toa were, Mata Nui said that it was due to the magical aura around toa and his people in general. He also added that anypony who had ties to the elements of harmony might be able to sense the toa as well. At that point, both Luna and Celestia asked to see who it was that they were sensing. Mata Nui nodded and he faded from the oval and was replaced by a barren desert.

The royal sisters saw a lime green armored figure with darker chest armor and cuts in the armor. He was a forest green pegasus with a teal mane and tail, both with a dull olive green stripe in the middle of them. There was a strange silver, almost fin-shaped, blade on the middle of his back. He was walking in an area near Dodge City. In fact, he might be near the town since the mirror only seemed to show the Toa himself. The scene changed so now the sisters could see that he was indeed an hour's walk away from Dodge City.

"Who is this figure?" Luna asked as the toa stopped for a moment to rest. "I've seen him before."

"He was a member of the first Toa team and the last member of that team. The group was attacked by creatures known as Zyglak. They're a species of ferocious lizard creatures that have hated my people as long as I can remember." Mata Nui explained. "He was the one you, Artemis, and Twilight encountered before we first met. He has wandered ever since then, never staying in one place for too long."

"I see." Luna said as she and the other alicorns continued to watch the toa.

'For countless years, I have wandered this world, and I still blame myself for that day.' The Toa thought as he walked towards the city. 'It seems like yesterday.'

All around me were the mauled forms of my teammates, four of them laying just out of my reach. I was rocking back and forth with one of my best friends and love in my hooves.

"Nikila, can you hear me Nikila?" I said hoping to have her back but her glossy eyes told me that wasn't going to happen, she was gone and was to blame for not only her death but our teammates.

That was the day I too, died. The failed Toa is gone, now only a warrior looking his place in the world. For...

It was at this time that the toa had ran into a wagon that he didn't noticed while walking down main street. It interrupted his memory, but he needed to be brought back to the real world. Even though his mask/helmet kept him from having a concussion, he still rubbed his head from the bump. Looking up at the wagon he noticed writing.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie." The toa read as he got up. It was about that time he could hear cheering from the other side of the wagon to see a crowd of ponies watching the pony on stage using magic to do tricks, like making items appear out of thin air or showing that she can do most anything random ponies from the crowd could. But in the Toa's eyes, she looked almost exactly like somepony from his past.

"Nikila..." the Toa said to himself. "but how?"

The Toa was trying to wrap his head around this, the mare on stage looked almost like the long dead Toa of lightning. While he was in deep thought, the mare called out to him to come on stage.

"You there, armored pegasus. Can you match the magical might of The Great and Powerful Trixie?" Trixie said, but the Toa seemed to ignore her. Now Trixie could keep a calm head, but she was doing a show here and these ponies wanted to be entertained. "Hey feather brain can you hear me or is your head still in the clouds?"

The Toa seem to snap awake after she spoke to him. With a hop and a flap of his wings he was on stage.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, but not like The Great and Powerful Trixie." Trixie said to the still silent Toa. Trixie found it odd that the pegasus had yet to speak, which seemed very unnatural when she challenged somepony for them not to speak normally they would be trying to show her up but he seem still distant. "Now can you best The Great and Powerful Trixie!"

The Toa didn't say a word but air seem to form around him and lifted him into the air without his wings moving. Needless to say, the crowd was impressed; Nopony had ever seen a pegasus be lifted up in the air without magic or wings.

'I'd best bow out on this one,' Trixie thought behind her stage face. Clapping her hooves Trixie stepped forward on the stage. "Very good sir you have done what The Great and Powerful Trixie could not. For Trixie to even attempt to do what you do would require tricks that Trixie lacks."

Soon the crowd joined Trixie in the clapping, some that were bested by Trixie were whistling as their way of say to Trixie that she was not all that Great and Powerful. The Toa slowly lowered himself down to the stage and kept his eyes on the mare on stage with him.

"She may not be you Nikila, but you two might have been friends." The Toa thought as the crowd began to disperse. Trixie began to move to close the stage and noticed that the Toa was not moving from the spot where he landed.

"You do know that I'm trying to close up for the day?" Trixie moved behind the curtain. The Toa still did not move. "Come on, why are you looking at me?"

"It is because you look like one of my friends" The Toa said. "Do you mind if I stay around for awhile?"

Trixie was surprised to hear this, since she has been traveling alone after the 'amulet' incident and she was kinda wanting to talk with somepony rather than strangers that might have a little too much cider that night. The Toa seemed to be able to keep her from harm.

"I will allow you to stay around IF you promise to be my bodyguard when I'm not on stage and on the road." Trixie said, finally walking up to the Toa. "But I have one requirement: Your name. What is it?"

The Toa thought about this and spoke his name "Lesovikk."

Applejack and Rarity stood first watch, nothing major happened, besides Rarity gushing over the style of the buildings again. Applejack noticed that the 'Ce-ponies', as the elder Ga-pony called them, were missing, but the village was intacted.

Something ain't right here Applejack thought as she walked clockwise around the camp. Nopony would leave their home unless something was after them. We saw no sign that they were taken, so where are they?

It was at that time Applejack heard something from a bush, and in a flash of black, something huge tried to grab the apple farmer, but she jumped away from it. The thing was almost as big as an ursa minor, its front arms were the size of full grown apple trees, and just as large in width but not as tall back legs, the thing's cobalt eyes popped out from the dark gray face as well as the silver crescent mark on its chest. A cackling caught AJ's ears, not wanting to turn her head she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She saw two mares similar to Icarax and had some type of armor like Toa. One's mane was orange and black while the other was purple and Gun-metal gray.

"Lookie what we have here," one said in a deep voice. "an equestrian in a Ce-pony village."

Applejack saw the one with the gunmetal and purple mane move towards her. Applejack knew that she was outnumbered, but she could try and hold the three of them back.

"I'm guessin' that you're the reason the ce-ponies aren't here." Applejack said standing her ground.

"And you're here to help those weak Toa." the mare replied. "I must say you lot did fall into our trap before we even set it up, and at night too. We couldn't have planned it better."

Applejack had a feeling in her hooves that had been bugging her since she and the others came to this place, but now it felt like she could feel the ground under her vibrate from the hoof falls of the mare coming towards her. There was a thought that came to her mind, Stomp the ground and run to the others, Applejack didn't know where that came from, but she did just that. As she raised her hooves the mare seem to notice something and ran at her. Applejack slammed her hooves into the ground and pillars of earth shot out of the ground towards the charging mare. Applejack didn't stick around to see what happened next. All she did was run back to camp.

Artemis was not surprised to see the number of guards increase, but when they tried to take the shadow being, it would always come back to her. This didn't make sense due to it being sent from an order member to try and turn her. During this, she heard a small voice that seemed to lack personality to put it one way. She also noticed that the being began to change in color similar to herself, it's body had become more silver and it's mark was now blue. It also seemed to lose a few of the things that made it seem so frightening like the hunched back and sharp claws.

There a knock on the library door, while the guards wanted to turn them away, Artemis told them that, unless it was the order, they could not do that. They wanted to argue on this point, but Artemis used shadow travel and was at the door. When Artemis open the door she was greeted by the CMC.

"Hey girls. What brings you here?" Artemis greeted the trio.

"We were wondering if you could come and play with us." Sweetie Belle replied.

"Also, what's with the royal guards around the library?" Scootaloo pointed out, getting unhappy looks from the other two fillies. "What? You guys thought the same thing when we got here."

"Ah said wait for her to tell us not ask her out of the blue." Applebloom said shaking her head.

"Actually I don't mind it that much." Artemis said getting really looks from the trio. Looking over them Artemis noticed the wagon had a few garden tools in it. "You also wanted to try your hoof at guardsponyship."

The three had an embarrassed look, but did not break eye contact with Artemis. They waited for her to answer.

"I'll be happy to have you as my guards for a day." Artemis said smiling getting from them. "But you must stop when I say stop or if something bad happens."

"Like when the pegasus attacked you." Sweetie Belle said getting a growl from Scootaloo.

"Yes," Artemis said with a nod then she turned to Scootaloo. "If that happens, you must promise me that you will not try and go after him. Only the elements and the other alicorns can even stand a chance."

"I don't see why I can't just hit him upside the head." Scootaloo said breaking eye contact with Artemis.

"Scoots" Applebloom said glaring at the pegasus.

"Fine." As she made eye contact again. "I promise not to go after the pony that killed my parents." She promised bitterly.

Sweetie Belle, wanting to change the subject, asked Artemis where Spike was.

"He's at Fluttershy's cottage caring for the animals with Angel's help." Artemis replied.

"Ah remember when he was petsitting for mah sister and friends, and he pushed them on us" Applebloom recalled that misadventure. "So you're sure that he can handle them?"

"Of course." Artemis let them in. "He has yet to prove that he cannot do it."

As the trio walked in, the two guards that Artemis shadow traveled in front of came down the stairs, both had the standard Equestrian guard look of indifference but a trained eye could see that they were not happy.

"Your grace, please. We must keep as many ponies out so that you can be better protected." One of them said with the other one nodding in agreement.

"With all due respect sirs, I will not and shall not be a prisoner again." Artemis said as her eyes glowed a bit.

"Princess Luna insisted that you do as we were instructed." The same guard spoke again.

"My mother is concerned, but nopony but me knows how to deal with the order." Artemis looked beyond the two guards and saw the changes being behind them. "Besides when did I ever say I was going to leave."

With that, she and the CMC headed towards the far room of the library.

Rarity wished Applejack would just come back already. She needed her beauty sleep, otherwise she wouldn't be as fabulous as she was. The thundering of hooves caught her ear and she saw Applejack running away from something, but Rarity could not see what that was.

"What is the matter..." Rarity started to say but somehow Applejack was able to throw the marshmallow pony on her back and keep running.

"Applejack, why did you...how are you..." Rarity was confused by what was going on.

"No time to explain. We need to get the others and find a place to hide" Applejack said as the purple maned pony appeared before her, causing her to swerve out of the way.

"What was that?!" Rarity said as the pony disappeared from her sight.

"Something to do with them varmints that took Artemis." Applejack said as they passed a building. Applejack heard a hollow ring when her hooves hit the ground. Okay this is getting a might bit weird but this might just be the only safe place left with all this hullabaloo. Applejack thought as she neared the camp and the hope that she had sank a little. Her four other friends were facing off against five of the behemoths that she knew could easily crush them. Once again, without thinking, her hooves slammed into the ground and in front of her friends, a solid wall of hardened earth formed, but unlike last time, Rarity saw the element of Honesty glow as the earth rose. The other four turned to see a heavily panting Applejack and a surprised Rarity.

"Applejack, what is going on? How did you do that?" Twilight said as the behemoths began to pound on the wall blocking their path.

"I'll explain later. Just stay close to me, and for the love of Celestia, don't move." Applejack said as she got in between her four friends. Once more, the element of Honesty glowed and the six sank into the ground.

"This is all your fault Phena," The deep voiced mare said with a growl. "They were right in front of you."

"Oh shut it Kani" Phena said looking at the place where the equestrians sank into the ground. "It seems that not a speck of dirt has moved even after they were drawn in."

"What do you mean? How could six ponies not leave a hole in the ground after going in it?" Kani said in an annoyed tone.

"That was also one that had no magic, so something else must have caused it." Phena said as Kani began to walk away. Phena noticed this. "Where are you going?"

"Toa hunting since you've clearly got this covered." was her reply before sinking into the shadows.

Twilight and her friends seemed to be blinded by a bright light after just a few seconds of darkness.

"Is it daylight already?" Twilight asked to nopony in particular.

Once all their eyes were adjusted to the light they saw shades of blue unicorn mares with gold stripes similar to Zecora.

"I think we found the Ce-ponies." Rainbow said as the Ce-ponies stayed far away from the mane six.


	5. Chapter 5

My Little Bionicle: Quest for the Masks

By

Toa Coy, Co-author Blazikenking

(To be) Edited by Cade the Sharkbear

It has been a few days since I wrote any of this story. Time to get to it.

~Toa Coy~

Chapter 5: Order's orders

The two groups of ponies had yet to move near each other. Every time the group tried to go near the Ce-ponies, they stepped back, but the room seemed too small for the Ce-ponies to keep going farther back.

"This is strange." Twilight said as she tried walk forward but she did not seem to move, even if her legs told her otherwise. "There are no illusion spells, but something is messing with my sense of direction and space awareness."

"Less egghead explanation, please?" Dash said adding the last part from the looks her friends gave her.

It took a moment for Twilight to think of what Ce meant,_ Ce must tie into their powers as toa but what does Ce means, then she faced hoofed. Something caused me to see something that isn't there and movement is a part in the cerebellum. Ce must have something to do with perception of movement._

"The Ce-ponies must have some way of controlling the cerebellum in our brain." Twilight said to the confused look of her friends.

"I think you had us up until the cerba thingy." Dash said this time getting nods from her friends, except Pinkie who had somehow got next to the Ce-ponies.

"Twilight is right, these are Psonic ponies. Which means they have the ability to use their minds to defend themselves from others, and they have mind shields so nopony can read their minds." Pinkie said holding "A Comic Relief's Guide to the Fourth Wall and What May Come From it".

"How did she do that?" one of the Ce-ponies said out of fear of these strange armored ponies.

"Chapter five: A fool's guide to mind powers and how to overcome them." Pinkie said as a golden glow enveloped the book. "Hey horn off the book." Pinkie said flicking the Ce-pony that horn and put her book back into her inventory.

"This one is strange. She can block us out but she seems to be an open book." The Ce-pony who had their horn flicked said, rubbing it.

"That's Pinkie Pie for ya, you never know what she'll do." Applejack said noticing that the room seemed to shrink. "Has anypony noticed the room get smaller?"

"We have distorted the room so you couldn't harm us, even if you meant to." another Ce-pony explained.

"Not to sound rude dear, but how can we tell you apart." Rarity asked pointing out how similar the Ce-ponies looked..

"The way our stripes are is the easiest way." another Ce-pony said.

"I think we should talk about stuff before you explain why you all are down here." Twilight said as everypony started to loosen up.

Goldrax was getting his butt handed to him. His opponents were tall bipedal shades in light, black armor with spikes coming off their forearms, blue eyes hidden behind a gunmetal plate with a crimson scarf around their necks, the silver insignia was on their backs like a symbol of a clan. At first, he thought he could handle these shades as training partners, but then they began to do things that he never saw before like fireballs out of nowhere and summoning others. His Toa tool, a war scythe, was in front of him with one of the shades standing on it.

Goldrax was frustrated because this was the tenth time since he and Elija had returned to the base. He knew part of it was his inexperience, but he also wanted to talk to her again. Who was she, and this other land where her family controls the sun and the moon?

_"...you're different. While I was quiet, I looked into your memories. You were kind and respectful to others even if they were a pain in the flank to you, as such you are not pure shadow. You are like me, a being not of light or of shadow. We are what we choose. Don't forget that."_

"Was that all a dream or was it real?" Goldrax thought as he began to rise and started shooting shadow bolts at the shades that stood on his weapon. "Am I different from the others or was it all a lie and I am nothing but a weakling?"

As that thought came to his mind, his shadow powers enveloped him in an aura and began to form into something that made the other shades react. The shadow aura rose, becoming a black western dragon with cobalt eyes and a silver crescent mark on its chest. It gave out a roar causing the other shades to back off. Goldrax used this break to call his weapon back to himself and used a golden aura to swing and jab the shades that tried to dodge the stallon. The dragon left his body and went for shades farther away while the pegasus attacked the ones near him.

The shades began to move their hands in quick motions and weapons appeared to those that survived the first attack from the Toa and dragon. Flames came from the mouth of the dragon as several shades tried to defeat it, while Goldrax was dispatching those that tried to attack him. By the time Goldrax and the dragon finished, they were the only beings left in the room. Goldrax's shadow aura faded and the dragon seemed to shrink into a dragon similar to Spike. Goldrax had returned to his seneses and noticed the young dragon near him.

"Where did you come from little fella?" Goldrax asked the black dragon.

"I came from you." It said with high but tenor voice. "You want to have somepony to talk to and prove that you are not just a weakling."

"That still doesn't answer how you came to be you." Goldrax pointed out.

"I don't know either, but since I am a shade, or something like a shade, all I can guess is that when you gave me a form, you also put in your want to have somepony who you can relate to, Goldrax." The dragon replied.

"But how did you change forms? You were huge just a moment ago."

"It might have something to do with your shadow powers." the dragon went into a thoughtful stance. "I was large when you had an aura around you and now I'm this size when you're normal."

Just then, the two heard somepony yelling about something and heading their way. Goldrax looked a bit unnerved by this since he did not know how the order would react to the young dragon appearing out of nowhere. When he wanted to speak to the dragon about this, he was gone.

"Okay I'm losing my mind here." Goldrax said to himself.

"No you're not." the dragon's voice said out of nowhere. "I just returned to you for safety."

Goldrax wanted to contest this, but who would show up but Elija with his condescending tone in tow.

"Come on, weakling. The order has called a meeting to deal with both those toa and the six unwanted arrivals from the other continent." Elija didn't even look at the other shadow toa.

Dismissing this Goldrax sighed, "Fine."

As the two shadow Toa left the room, they failed to notice a set of golden eyes watch them leave.

Antroz was not pleased, not pleased at all. According to the shadow Toa that had returned from Ce-koro, these six equestrians had some elemental power much like Toa. To add to this, they had no clue to where these ponies were. If Icarax had been in his, place half the base would be in ruins from his rage. Speaking of the pegasus, Antroz need to check on him after this. For now the leader of this group had to focus on the here and now. All around him was all of the order but two of the shadow toa, once those two got there, they could begin discussing how to rid the island of these six equestrians.

The toa came in time and with that the meeting began.

"As you may have heard, the beings responsible for breaking into Icarax's fortress and taking an important item have appeared on the island." Antroz looked over the group. "They were last seen in Ce-koro, according to Phena and Kani, one of them had the ability to move earth. They seem to have ties to the Toa. Our task is clear: we find these ponies and learn how they came to be on this island."

"Why don't we just kill them? Those are other resources we can use to do more productive things." Gorast said with almost everypony agreeing.

"They are worth more to us alive than dead." Mutran said, getting nods from Vamprah and Krika. "How did they get here if their homeland is across the world and so shortly after the Toa arrived?"

"As much as I hate to agree with him, Mutran is right. We learn how they got here and then we kill them." Chirox said with all the order members agreeing with him.

"I say we send out the Eclipses to the village and wait for them to appear." Mazia said, once again the others agreed.

"I agree with all of your ideas." Antroz said nodding to his fellow order members. "Toa Eclipse, you are hereby charged to watch these village until they appear again."

Without question the Toa Eclipse did as they were told.

Spike was questioning why he agreed to look after the animals at Fluttershy's cottage. He just spent six hours feeding bears, vultures, birds, all the other animals, and Gummy. That last one was just weird, then he went over the checklist with Angel so he would know what to do the next time he came over. Now he was on his way home, taking the walk as time to think of the crazier stuff that had been happening lately.

"I'm starting to wish that meteor never appeared." Spike thought as walked, not hearing the sounds of a propeller coming near him. "Then Twilight would be here safe and we would be at Sugarcube Corner having..." With a loud knock Spike was on the ground rubbing his head.

"Tank watch where you're flying." Spike said looking up at the flying tortoise then as he got up he realised something. "Tank why aren't you with Scootaloo?"

The tortoise just turned and flew towards the library. Sometimes, Spike wished that he could talk to other reptiles that weren't dragons, but this was enough to tell him that the CMC were with Artemis. He was about to follow when something grabbed him from behind. Acting out of instinct, he let out some dragon fire and to his surprise the thing caught fire. From what he could tell it looked similar to him but was all black with only soulless blue eyes. Spike, being who he was turned and ran home keeping an eye out for that copy.

As he ran he began to think "What the heck was that thing and why did it look like me?" Then he remembered something: the thing had a symbol on it like the thing that attacked Artemis. "This can't be good." Then a smell came to his nose.

"Oh come on," Spike recalled it in a heartbeat. "What are they doing here?"

The creaking of the timberwolves made him pick up his pace and he began to yell for help.

Artemis and the CMC were looking at the silver creature to see what they could learn from it. So far they have learned that it can use shadow powers like Artemis and it's arms seemed to change into different things. Before they could try anything else the guard ponies came into the room.

"Sirs, what is going on?" Artemis asked as the creature seem to stand in front of the CMC in a defensive stance.

"Your Grace, we must order you to release the creature" one said with a neutral face.

"Why? It has not harmed anypony since its color change. And on whose orders?" Artemis said.

"Mine." A voice that Artemis knew all too well spoke up.

Out of the shadow in a corner, Icarax appeared and the guards turned into solid masses of shadows. In that moment, an army of creatures that none of the young ponies have seen before appeared. Scootaloo was trying to rush and attack Icarax but Sweetie Belle and Applebloom held her back. Artemis's own shadow powers flared, giving her a more nightmarish shape.

"Oh, how cute you must look." Icarax said in a sarcastic tone. "With your friends on the island, you can not escape me, and I have the pleasure of hearing the sounds of young victims as I burn this place down."

"I will not allow you to come even an inch closer to them, Icarax." Artemis said as her eyes turned white and her shadow aura began to form armor. Her armor looked like that of the night guards but lacked the fin on top of the helmet with a face guard and was a silver color with black detailing. "I'll make sure of that."

"Oh so just so because you can use shadow makes you a master. Your ignorance is laughable but I'll break that before we're done."

As the two rushed towards each other, Owlowiscious flew into the room to see what all the noise was about. The moment that he saw that something was off about the crimson and black pegasus he flew above Artemis and went straight for his eyes. His talons clawed at the crimson eyes of the order member, Icarax turned his focus to the owl attacking him which allowed Artemis to not only hit him head on, but knock him over to the corner he appeared from covering his left eye as green blood dripped from it.

"What are you worthless creatures doing? Get her!" Icarax said to the two former shaped guards.

At that moment the two seemed to morph into dark forms of Artemis and charged her.

Spike was able to warn, and by warn ment yelling at the top of his lungs, the town of the Timberwolves that were coming. Almost everypony lock their doors and barred their windows, the only ponies that were even still out was three that Spike could not recall where he had seen before. One looked like a DJ he knew but they lacked the glasses, the other looked like she was from Canterlot, and the last one seemed the mane of the first and the coat of the second.

"Vinyl why aren't we running?" the second one asked the first one.

"Because I've got this," Vinyl said as her neon blue magic summoned a black. "Little dragon dude you might want to move."

Spike kept running towards them as the front of the box slid open to reveal five speakers, four tweeters at the corners with a subwoofer in the middle.

"That can't be good." Spike thought running into an alley.

"Tavi, Wubsy. cover your ears." Vinyl said right before she pushed the button on top of the box. The moment she touched it, a highly compressed sound wave hit the wolves shattering them into a pile of wood. Even some of the shadows were destroyed by the music coming from the box and during all of this, Vinyl bobbed her head.

Spike had to calm himself, but he had to cover his ears due to the volume of the sound. He was however thankful for those three for being here. Then his mind went to the shadows and he knew where to go.

Trixie was impressed how diligent Lesovikk was with his job, even if he was wearing strange armor. The two had been talking to each other to learn about each other, but Trixie started to noticed how Lesovikk never spoke about his home or family, which bothered her.

"So Lesovikk where do you come from?" Trixie asked him for the tenth time.

Lesovikk finally decided to not avoid it any more, it was time for half truths.

"I lost my home a long time ago and since then, my friends are no longer around, from that time til now I've traveled searching for something. I might have found it here." Lesovikk added a small smile under his helmet.

Trixie, being a stage actor, noticed how he seemed to have put on a show for her, but she just let it slide because she too had her own demons to hide.

Twilight was infatuated with whom the Ce-ponies were, studying others to see what made these ponies tick and how they interact to the world. The equestrians came from a place where they are in control of everything. But here, they don't control anything, but they survive mostly on their own with only trade to connect them.

"It seems like we have a common goal." One of the Ce-pony named Cué said after the two groups talked for a bit.

"Ah still don't get why you didn't tell the others about the order." Applejack said voicing a point that she was still mad about this whole deal.

"We were ordered not to speak of it." Cué said looking from one corner to another.

"Order of Mata Nui, right." Twilight said knowing that fact.

"Yep."

"I've got to ask what is up with them. Why haven't they stopped these shadow guys yet?" Dash said, stretching her wings. "I mean if they come here, why not get rid of these guys?"

"The Order of Makuta are not the only threat to this island and the few other places of our race." Cué said much to the shock of the Equestrians.

"When can we leave this box? It is too small." Rainbow said still trying lift off the ground.

"We have three hours so I think it is best for us to sleep." Cué offered to the group.

After the day everypony had, sleep sounded good. So each group laid down and tried to rest. Little did they know, they would need it.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Little Bionicle: Quest for the Masks**

**By**

**Toa Coy, Co-author Blazikenking**

**(To be) Edited by Cade the Sharkbear**

Time for a bit of Takua and the Toa since they weren't in the last chapter.

~Toa Coy~

**Chapter six: A Hard Day's Night**

Takua jolted awake from his rest from the voice of his best friend. After those six armored ponies left Ga-koro, he got a ride from Macku back to Ta-wahi and Ta-koro he was put back on guard duty by Vakama who seem to stay in his hut. Takua had been told that he and several other guards were sent to Su-koro in light of the current situation. Takua had been put as far away from the glass factory, so there he stood and soon he fell asleep for a moment. Which lead to now, with Jaller shaking his head.

"Takua you need to stay awake, without the walls like Ta-koro we must stay here and keep the Su-ponies safe." the captain said to his friend.

"Why haven't they moved into Ta-koro if it is so dangerous for them out here?" Takua inquired. "I mean there is plenty of space in the village for another three to join without any trouble."

"We tried to talk them into doing that while you were traveling but they said no so Turaga Vakama said to have us station here. Some more guards were sent near Ko-wahi to stay in touch with them so be happy you were sent here." Jaller said taking off his helm and if Twilight was there she would have said he looked like her BBBFF. Jaller then turned to his friend with a more relaxed face. "Was anypony hurt in Ga-koro?"

Takua knew what he was asking and who he was asking about. While Takua still felt pain for his best friend choosing her over him it was wrong not to tell him.

"She was a little rough up but she was in good spirits." Takua said with a grin and Jaller returned the grin. "She asked about you before I returned and I said that you were well."

"Thanks Takua." Jaller said as Takua playfully punched his shoulder. "Hey what was that for?"

"Can't have the captain going soft on us now can we." Takua said with a cocky grin.

"I'm just as tough as ever." Jaller said as he threw his helm at the chronicler/guard. Takua tried to dodge but was too slow and was hit by the helm.

"Okay Captain I got ya." Takua said as he levitated the helm back to his friend.

Jaller put it on and nodded to his friend and went to check on the other guards. Takua straighten up and took more of a soldier stance but once his mind had began to wonder he might as well been asleep.

Tahu and the other toa decided to camp near Kini-nui, during that night they each took turns on guard duty, meanwhile the ones still awake would discuss their mission. They agreed to look for the mask together in pairs; Tahu with Kopaka, Onua with Pohatu, and Lewa with Gali. Before Kopaka left for the first watch he and the other Toa once again began to ask about the Equestrians.

"I don't know why you all keep asking me this. They are as much as a mystery to me as they are to you." the fire toa said as he controlled a small flame of the camp fire.

"Come on firespitter you have been with them the longest and your wise-deep knowing turaga spoke of them." Lewa said flexing his wings.

"Not to mention the powers one of them has." Onua said feeling the earth under his hooves.

"Twilight," Gali said recalling the name that Tahu told her on their way to Ga-koro. "She is the leader of the group and something seemed different about her."

"How so, sister?" Pohatu asked adding in his two cents.

"I don't know it is just like something was holding back this power." She said seeing the looks on her brothers' faces caused her to add something. "It felt like one of us."

Kopaka got up and move away from the camp, not speaking just doing. Just hanging around the ice Toa he could be as cold as his element, but he never spoke ill of any of them. Once out of earshot Tahu spoke again.

"What I'm concern about how he is the only one to see this 'shadow' being, how do we know that he is on our side?" the fire Toa said getting shaking heads.

"Brother, as freeze-cold he is warm-toasty inside. Not everypony shows it but he has as many questions as we do." Lewa said getting nods from the others.

"He is like his mountain home, seeming like nothing but something is deep hidden away so that only he can see." Pohatu said remembering running on the snowy mountain.

"I think only his mask can see what laid under his cold exterior." Onua said cracking a smile.

Only Pohatu and Lewa laugh with him, Tahu did not seem the type to joke and Gali moved to sleep as she was the next one to take watch in a few hours. So the other four followed their sister's example. Meanwhile Kopaka has his own thoughts of the others, he was alone wolf type and yet he got stuck with the most stubborn of the group but it meant finding more about himself then he was willing to do so, no matter what he had to put up with.

Trixie was amazed at how willing Lesovikk was to pull her home/stage to her next gig in Baltamare. All that he asked for was a map and a star chart. She of course had said items since she herself would be lost without them, but there was something else that bothered her. Why didn't he fly since he had wings? Maybe the wagon was too heavy for him. It was then that she noticed that the wagon began to slow, which seemed wrong since there was no way they had made it to Baltamare that quickly. Looking out her window, she saw Lesovikk seemed to be listening for something, but Trixie didn't hear anything other than an owl somewhere in the trees.

"Trixie would like to know why you stopped." Trixie said, forgetting she was not on stage and with others. She also saw how Lesovikk did not look at her but at the forest and his helmet glowed for a moment then his eyes seemed to grow larger and the wind seemed to pick up something. coming out of the forest. Well there were two ponies... or one looked like a pony, at least. Trixie could see something on them, and it looked red. At first she thought it was blood, but then she heard a mare's voice.

"First we get run out of that town because of that blasted vahki and then being pelted with tomatoes, now this." the pony like being looking at the other.

"I'm surprised you haven't stopped complaining about these things and thought of using magic to get us down." the other one said in a more monotone voice.

"Sorry. It's been a rough couple of days." the pony said, then neon green magic enveloped them, blocked the wind and lowered the two to the ground.

Lesovikk was surprised to see something like this and added questions to the many still left from their time together. Then quick as a flash Lesovikk was hitting the shields of the two.

"Blue, got any info on this dude? Nopony in Equestria wears armor or has a weapon like that." the pony said to other being.

"Data found. Subject: Toa Lesovikk, leader of the first team of Toa. He was to be believed dead with his team after not returning to Magna Castle. Element: Air, data recommends that firm grip on the ground and self contained air unit when fighting. Mask: Kanohi Faxon, also known as the mask of kindred. Best chance of victory: an empty, windowless room." Blue stated as Lesovikk stopped and looked at Blue with shock.

"How do you know all this?" Lesovikk said trying to hold in his rage but not hiding it.

"It has been recovered from units under control of the Order of Makuta. I am not associated with them in anyway shape or form."

"What is this order that you speak of?" Lesovikk asked as the pony's head seem to collapse and a gunmetal gray mare with neon green eyes and crimson hair with a gunmetal stripe in it.

"We'll tell ya if we can get some place to stay for the night." She said then she noticed Trixie which made her look away from the other unicorn in disgust. "Well, if it isn't the Great and Powerful Trixie. What did you lie about this time to get his help?"

Trixie for her part was confused on why this pony was acting like this but she had a good idea where the armored pony was from.

"Believe it or not, Trixie did no such thing. He only said that Trixie looked like someone he knew."

Technia rolled her eyes and moved to make camp with the Toa and robot just looked on in confusion.

"You know what is the problem with them?" Lesovikk asked the vahik.

"I will tell you once the two are out of audible range." Blue replied.

Spike had made it back to his home and noticed that the guards were all knocked out. Here he had two choices send a letter to the princesses or rush in there like a hero. He wanted to write to them but his ink and paper are in the house so he had to be a hero. Spike slowly walked up to the house and cracked the door open and he heard the sounds of a fight going on but he couldn't see where it was but he heard a male voice that made him feel ill.

"Fight it all you want more will just come until you are not even able to lift your eyes." Spike heard it say with a chuckle on the end. "Once I have you again you shall see why you never cross me."

Spike was about to run into the library and do his best to defend Artemis and the CMC when the sound of armor moving caught his ear. With a gulp he turned around and what looked like the guard's armor appeared behind him, they were steel black and had blue eyes with crimson detailing. Spike did what he knew his best way to defend himself. With a deep breath he shot fire at the armored creatures, at first they seemed to be hindered by this but they kept coming towards him. Spike notice this and had to think of something fast. Once he cut his fire off he clawed at the armor and noticed that a few that still had fire on them disappear. With this in mind he began to claw and spit small flames at the creatures, Spike knew they might try and do something so he took out as many as he could and high tailed it to the door. He locked it and ran to where he heard the voice from while outside, but not before he grabbed a quill, ink, and paper. When he got to the door he saw Owlowiscious there dodging two creatures that looked like Artemis, an armored pony that must have been Artemis blasting more creatures, the CMC being defended by that being from early that changed colors, and the crimson and black pegasus that Artemis spoke of. For some reason his left eye was bleeding. Spike did not speak, he just acted and spat fire at the pegasus only for it to stop.

"A young dragon, I must say that was unexpected but I guess you'll try to be a hero?" The pegasus said with sarcastic tone.

"Nope just distract you." Spike said as he blew the page with fire.

"Really and what is that?" Icarax said as he slowly walked towards the young dragon. "You have no idea who you are dealing with."

"Nor do you." A voice foreign to the order member called out and then a bright light shone in front of him. He cried out in pain as he used his wings for cover, while the creatures but the one defending the CMC dissipated from the light. Princess Celestia used her light to blind and stop Icarax in his tracks, while Princess Luna appeared behind the pegasus and used a spell trap that would make it so the light of her sister would keep him at bay.

"No! How are you doing this you were too far to know about this!" Icarax said as used his good eye to see the motley crew of being.

"We have our ways." Luna said she went over to check on both Artemis and the CMC. "Are you alright young one?"

"We're fine Princess Luna we had Artemis and our new friend to protect us." Scootaloo said moving the sliver shift forward which looked nervous.

"So this is one of the intruders that where in your dreams daughter." Luna said giving the shift a angry glare.

"Yes it is," Artemis said as the shadow armor vanished off of her. "I think I know what it is." The others looked at the younger alicorn as she approached the shift. "I've been hearing a monotone voice a little more than a whisper when I was near it and wrote it off as the wind but then Icarax attack and it protected rather than attack. Now tell what you wanted shift."

The others saw the shift begin to move and do gestures that didn't make any sense but Artemis seem to nod and comment every now and then. After a few minutes the shift stop and all eyes turned to Artemis.

"So what was that all about?" Sweetie asked confused like everypony else.

"It said that it was trying to warn me about the other shades." Artemis replied as she waited for more questions.

"Artemis," Celestia said much to the surprise of Luna and Artemis. "I wish for you to come with me and Princess Luna back to Canterlot Castle while we interrogate Icarax. It is clear that you are the only one who can communicate with them, perhaps they can tell us the order's motivation."

Artemis understood what her aunt was asking, or it may have been a subtle order, for her to be back in the castle and only be used as a translator for them. Her mother noticed this and was about to intervene but Artemis spoke for herself.

"Aunt Celestia this shade has no information on the order as Icarax made it to act as an infiltration to turn me. Plus it is rare, according to it, that a shade develops a identity above the normal one." Artemis said in a calm tone. "Plus it has grown attach to me and has change so it is not a pure shade."

That raised a few eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that dear?" Luna said still not liking the shade.

"Shade are made of shadow energy as such they tend to stay out of the light, but this one has been slowly absorbing light energy and became somewhat balanced."

At this point Artemis was getting blank stares from the CMC, while the princesses and Spike saw the connection. Luna walked over to her daughter and hugged her with her wing. Artemis returned the hug and winked mother.

"Sister I believe it is time to go and lock this demon away." Luna said walking away from Artemis and back to Celestia.

Celestia didn't say a word but used her magic to raise the trapped order member. In a flash of light Icarax, Celestia, and Luna disappeared leaving the CMC, Artemis, and Spike there.

"Well that was a crazy day." Spike said as he notice the sun going down from the front windows.

"Ya and it only gets crazier from here on." Artemis said as the shift hung near her.

"What makes you say that?" Sweetie Belle asked. "I mean that pegasus is locked up and he can't harm you or any of us."

"For every evil that is defeated another will take it's place." Artemis said as she thought of her own past.

"He still deserves to go through the pain that he made my family go through." Scootaloo said with a bitter tone.

"Icarax would just laugh if somepony tried to do that." Artemis said having spent far too long for her taste with that sick pony. "Shadows don't feel pain only anger."

"Then what about you? You have the same powers as he does." Scootaloo said narrowing her eyes at the alicorn.

"No." Artemis said with a relaxed tone and body. "I take after my mother than that monster's shadow."

"Wait what do ya mean 'monster's shadow'?" Apple Bloom inquired.

Artemis took a deep breath and spoke, "Listen it has been a long day and we have school tomorrow. I Pinkie promise to tell you."

"Cross your heart and hope to fly." Sweetie Belle said doing the motions.

"Stick a cupcake in your eye." Scootaloo finished.

Artemis recited the promise and the CMC left for their homes. Once Spike shut the door he noticed that Artemis looked down, he walked over and hugged the young alicorn. Artemis didn't shy away from it but looking at the shade she sighed and said to herself.

"I wonder how they'll feel to have Nightmare Moon as a friend."

The sun was dawning over the island of Mata Nui, the toa were moving out to search for their masks and to defeat the shadow the hung over the island. Takua and other matoran are either waking up from or on their way to sleep. While in Ce-koro the Toa Eclipse hide in buildings of the village and watched for the equestrians to appear and like any other time, except when forced to, Goldrax was stationed by himself.

"Come on Goldrax you got to cheer up." The gray and black baby dragon said trying to get the pegasus to smile. "You've got me somepony to talk to and care about what you mean."

"I don't know," the shadow Toa said with a sigh. "If one of these ponies are her, can I really harm her?"

"In my short time with you I've seen you're not a killer Goldrax," the dragon said patting him on the front leg.

While two were having a moment six sets of eyes notice the two from the shadows.

"Is that Spike?" Rainbow asked in a whisper.

"No it can't be," Twilight replied with her eyes still on the dragon. "He is still back home."

"The took Artemis so why couldn't they take him for ransom? That guy must be his guard." Rainbow said moving to sneak up on the two. "I buck the guard in head and you guys get Spike."

"Wait Rainbow I can just do a sleep spell and then we can take them back to the safe room." Twilight said as her horn glowed.

"Fine." Dash said with a bit of a pout.

Twilight cast the spell and Goldrax fell to the ground with the dragon rushing over to him. Twilight and Rarity levitated the two back towards them while RD, AJ, Pinkie, and Fluttershy made sure none of the others noticed them. The dragon was fighting the magic but they were able to make it back to the Ce-ponies.


	7. Chapter 7

My Little Bionicle: Quest for the Masks

By

Toa Coy, Co-author Blazikenking

(To be) Edited by Cade the Sharkbear

I'm going to use the canon mask locations in the next chapter until I get more suggestions or ideas, anyway dream world time.

~Toa Coy~

Chapter Seven: Life is Strange

*Six winds blow as one. They will turn the tide. We are marching on, standing side by side and we'll carry on until all the fire is gone. Blown away, away to lands beyond. Winds blow as one.

Goldrax heard a hushed voice as his eyes opened to a blank room but seemed to have furniture for two beings: two chairs, a table, and nothing else. He hear the same phase once again but quieter as if it was a mantra for somepony in meditation. Rubbing his head his eyes grow a bit in surprise, he lacked his toa armor and seemed to be small.

"What is going on?" He said then rubbed his throat as he heard his voice. "What's wrong with my voice?"

"Nothing is wrong with your voice, this is what you are in the dream world." A voice said to him, one that he knew. He turned and saw her, dark blue almost black coat and her lighter blue mane made her teal eyes seem to jet out at him. She walked passed him and his crimson eyes followed her as she moved to sit down. She looked at him with a smile but Goldrax still thought that he was going crazy. After what seemed to be a few minutes she looked confused then spoke, "What's the matter Goldrax?"

"You can't be real, none of this could be. I must be going crazy." Goldrax said to himself more than Artemis.

"I know what I can to convince you that is real." She said walking over to him and kissed him on the cheek, which caused both of them to blush and avert their eyes.

"Okay you've got me on the reality but why am I here?" Goldrax asked as he followed Artemis to the chairs.

"As I said the dream world, this place is formed from the thoughts and dreams of every pony that has or shall be." Artemis replied and still got a confused look on Goldrax's face. "As to how we are able to do is because," Artemis said recovering from her cryptic message. "of my mother's ability to enter and control dreams. Due to my 'birth' I have a similar ability."

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here?" Goldrax pointed out.

"I just wanted to talk to some pony like me." Artemis said looking down at her feet. "I once said that you and I were alike, it appears I was right."

Goldrax noticed her look glum, for a moment he saw himself in her place. Just then the dragon appeared next to him and it made him feel a bit at ease with someone familiar and real.

"Spike?" Artemis said raising her head and saw the dragon. Goldrax noticed another dragon appear but it appeared next Artemis. It looked similar to his dragon shade but it was light purple with green spines and a light green belly, and this raised another question to the ever growing number for Goldrax had.

"Why is your shade so colorful? I thought they could only be dark colors." Goldrax said pointing at Spike.

"Shade?" Artemis said looking at the dream Spike. "He's not a shade, he is my friend in the real world. My first friend." She sighed as a smile came to her face. "So how did you meet your friend?"

"I guess I created him." Goldrax said remembering how his dragon came from his own energy and his desire to be stronger. "Through I don't know how I did it."

Artemis seemed surprised to hear this, but something clicked in her head. What if there is a connection between me and him? That could explain why his shade looks like Spike.

The moment Artemis concluded that could be it but for now she wanted to just talk to this other pony so similar to her.

"Goldrax," Artemis said causing the pony to perk up. " Would you mind if I tell you something?"

"Not at all." The Toa said. "What do you want to say?"

Twilight and the other equestrians seemed to be looking at this strange Toa, while they had only seen two other toa this one seemed far more fierce than Tahu and Gail. The Ce-ponies seem to stay away from Toa and seemed to be holding the baby dragon back with their magic.

"What did you do to Goldrax you mean creatures?" The dragon said fighting the magic that held him.

"The better question is what are you doing with this dude." Rainbow Dash said walking over to the dragon. "Don't you know that his group is responsible for taking one of our friend and attack our home."

"He was following orders, and the worst he has done is send a shade to follow that white Toa since he wanted to act smart and not cause trouble." The dragon countered as a shadow aura appeared around him. "Artemis told him that he was similar to her…"

"What did you just say." Dash said as her eyes narrowed and cut off what the dragon was saying as she flew a small bit off the ground. "Artemis hates these guys, they kept taking her and tried to turn her back to Nightmare Moon."

"Will you stop interrupting me and let me tell you the whole story not just what you think happened." The dragon said as he seem to grow larger and his tone had a growl in it.

"Why should we?" Dash said with an aggressive tone in response of the dragon's growl. "For all we know you could be lying to us."

Apple Jack grabbed Rainbow's tail with her mouth and pulled the pegasus away. "Come on you're on watch with me."

"Let me go, AJ." Dash said trying to fight against the earth pony. "I was just getting started."

"You were going to cause trouble now stop fighting." AJ said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Sorry about her see is just scared even if she doesn't show it." Fluttershy said walking towards the dragon and spoke in a calm tone. "Now what did Goldrax tell you about Artemis?"

The aura around the dragon seemed to dissipate a bit but still could be seen. "During the briefing on the Toa Eclipse's mission here I asked who was the she he was always thinking about." The dragon said with the growl in his voice going to a hum.

The group looked like the dragon missed something, which he did, about how the two talked during the dragon counted to talk and recall all that Goldrax told from when Goldrax yelling in his mind and finished at the point Goldrax woke up thinking that it was all a dream. While the Ce-ponies seemed a bit on the fence on what the black dragon said, the equestrians had some to be more inclined to trust him since that seemed to match what Mata Nui said and why Princess Luna ask him what the order was doing now and that now explains who she was referring to.

"Dragon, I have a question for you." Fluttershy said in a soft voice, like a parent would speak to a child.

"Sure go ahead." The dragon said as he seemed to calm down and look about the same before Rainbow Dash riled him up.

"How did you meet Goldrax?" Fluttershy asked trying to pronounce the toa's name correctly.

"I came from him." The dragon said which got surprised looks from the ponies. "What?"

"How? Just how?" was all Twilight asked as most of the others could not speak due to a thoughts that were going there their heads.

"Got me." The dragon replied with the best shrug he could do at the moment. "Normal shades are just shadow energy given purpose, but I don't know why I took this form when I should be a shift and not this rahi."

"Spike is not that." Rarity said finally fed up with how similar the shade looked like the little dragon that had a crush on her.

"Who's Spike?" The dragon shade said confused looking at the white armored unicorn.

Twilight could see what Rarity meant by that, while it did disturb her that the dragon shade look like Spike but the sound of Spike's voice coming out of him cause her to bite her tongue. This lead into Twilight explaining who Spike was and why they knocked Goldrax out. Meanwhile Rainbow Dash had yet to calm down but she shut up about it with Applejack keeping an eye on her.

"I wonder what Scoots is doing right now?" Dash thought as she kept her eyes forward. "I hope she is alright. She was having some bad dreams about that Icarax guy coming and harming me and her friends." Dash felt anger come up in a memory of the first night after the attack and the tears that she saw in the little pegasus's eyes. This was one of those moments that blurred the line between being a role mold/big sister and a mother like figure. While Rainbow thought this a pair of golden eyes looked at her for a moment then they were gone.

Lesovikk was amazed to hear what Blue had said about Trixie. From the look on her face when he glanced over to her while the robot explained how she took over the town of Ponyville due to a piece of jewelry known as the alicorn amulet. During this explanation, Technia was out getting firewood for her and Blue's camp since she would not listen to Trixie when she said that Technia could sleep in her wagon with her. Technia just snuffed at this and kept working on a fire pit. On their way to where Blue detected the Vahki, Technia remembered that she had him check for basic survival techniques in his database, should something happen. After the two nights Technia was able to build a decent fire pit and thanks to Blue was able to find edible plants.

Lesovikk admired Technia's survival skills, but he wanted to bury the hatchet between her and Trixie. Since Technia was not willing to talk to Trixie, he would try talking to her.

"Miss Technia," Lesovikk said getting up from his seat across from Blue, who was in sleep mode, and walked over to the unicorn. "I would like to talk to you for a moment over there." He asked pointing behind a few trees.

"Sure?" Technia said giving the pegasus an unsure glance.

When Lesovikk and Technia got out of normal hearing range for a pony, Blue got up and headed towards Trixie's wagon. Once there he used one of his forefingers and thumb to lightly tap on the door, why he did not rap on the door in a fist is because he lives in a world of cardboard due to his vahki strength.

"Miss Trixie." He said after tapping on the door. "I would like to talk to you."

"What do you want?" came Trixie's response from the still closed door.

"I would like to offer you somepony to talk to with no bias to you and would see it from the point of logic." Blue said as the top of the door opened to a Trixie who seemed to have been crying not too long ago.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" Trixie said trying to get a read on what the robot would say, which was hard since Blues eyes were black.

"Lies serve no purpose at this point in time since they would only cause more problems than solutions." Blue replied being a bit more monotonous.

"Okay?" Trixie said confused.

Meanwhile Technia followed Lesovikk to a nearby lake where he stared into the water and with his mask she could not see his mouth but from what she saw from his eye there was sadness and pain.

"Tell me Miss Technia," He said still focusing on the reflection in the water. "How do you think I got these scars on my armor?"

"From a fight I guess." Technia said confused on why he asked.

"Yes it was a fight, it was the last fight that I ever had that I called myself Toa." Lesovikk said turning to look at the unicorn and while his voice was calm in his eyes there were tears. "I have seen things that were far worse than what that robot of your's told me about Trixie."

"And you still stand by her?" Technia said raising her eyebrow.

"In my life I have seen my fair share of beings who are evil and corrupt; Trixie is none of those. I have seen what my life is like had a did something different thanks to that psycho." Lesovikk said with a growl to himself.

"How did this being do that?" Technia asked.

"A tale for another time." Lesovikk said turning away and headed back to the campsite.

Back with Blue and Trixie, after talking to Blue, Trixie felt much better. Blue meanwhile was processing what Trixie had spoke of, how she was not punished for her actions under the influence of the amulet but has to live with what she did to those who she so wrongly thought was the cause of her problem when she was the real one.

"Technia sees your lack of repercussions as a flaw that you are still a [censored rant]." Blue replied after opening a compartment for tissues in his arm.

"What do you mean by that censored rant?" Trixie asked confused.

"I have a voice chip that stops me from repeating things that must not be repeated." Blue replied then he got up, but still had a slight hunch so he could walk in the wagon, heading towards the door.

"I guess you are going to head off to sleep or whatever you do at night." Trixie said in confusion.

"No, but I think the toa's plan was brilliant." the vahki replied.

Icarax opened his good eye and squinted his other eye that would have been caked in dried green blood if not for the small healing ability that all the order member had. As he got up he noticed that his wings were tied to his body and there was not a hint of shadows with in sight only a blank whiteness that seemed to go on as far as he could see.

"Where in the karzahni am I?" he yelled out loud only for it to echo back to him.

He knew who did this to him but without the shadows his limited rahkshi powers would do him little good. So he used heat vision to mark an X into the ground and began to walked away from it.

Luna watched as Icarax moved from his spot in the infinity room, a room that goes on forever and that you can not be released from unless by a princess uses a spell that only the four of them know. Some part of her wanted to enjoy this for all the trouble that he had cause not only her country and it's citizens, but her daughter. She shook her head and casted thoughts of evil intent away, Sombra did the same thing in the Crystal Empire. Now that she thought about it Icarax did remind her of Sombra, from what Artemis said the order member would brag about himself much like Sombra did in their battle. Luna wondered if Artemis was having a much easier sleep now that one of the major threats to her locked away for a good long time.

Vultraz stood in the main chamber of the fortress that he had decided to call it The Shadow's domain, since he was so high in the order's good graces Icarax left him in charge of this place. The rahkshi follow his orders now, the horrors that once served Icarax is now his to control and mold to how he sees fit. He had found a way to make it so that in one motion he could call shades when needed. He was able to do this is because he was one of the first shadow ponies, they were more powerful and had more defined shadow powers then the other ones. The blood red eyed crimson unicorn with gradient splashes of crimson to black on his body and a short black mane began his own plains. Just then a rahkshi of sonics came in and spoke it's normal tongue to Vultraz about how some of the tracking rahkshi found tracks that did not match what they known of the natives transports.

"Are you sure about this?" Vultraz said intrigued by this. The rahkshi nodded which smiled at, "After a few thousand years he would have given up on our little game but it wants to continue than I am more than happy to do so." With that an cocky evil smirk came to his face. "I want guards on alert at all times have more kraata put into armor and double the guards rahi, matoran, rahkshi, or otherwise." He said moving away from the yellow and green armored rahkshi. From the corner of his eye Vultraz saw it nod and walk out of the room. Vultraz walked to the chair that was once Icarax's and it was now his, but he was not stupid once his master was back he would reclaim his rightful spot. For now Vultraz was here and in charge.

Goldrax found what Artemis had said strange, not the part about Icarax or her fights with shades but this whole friendship thing and this school thing. He, like all shadow ponies, were treated like slaves with the more fierce of them getting better positions in the pecking order. That was his, and many of his fellow shadow pony, way of life. What Artemis spoke of was foreign as she was, in a way it seemed like a way of life he could learn to love.

"And that is my problem." Artemis said finishing her long story. Her face still had a sad look but she seem to have a weight lifted off of her shoulders. She looked at the memory of Spike near her. "He is the only one that has accepted me as a friend and fiend that I once was."

Goldrax notice this and then came to something that he should have seen before, the reason why his shade looked like that dragon. It was because he thought of her and her connection to this dragon gave the shade shape after Goldrax let his shadow powers fade to there normal levels. Just then the room seem to get wavy and become less solid and Artemis seem to be fading.

"What is going on?" Goldrax asked as his voice seem to get more towards his toa voice.

"You must be waking up." Artemis said as she was almost completely gone. "I have a message for you to deliver for me. It is to tell a unicorn called Twilight that her little brother misses her."

"Okay." He said just as a blinding light hit him.

[Author's notes: *opening for the song "If I Die In Battle" by Van Canto]


	8. Chapter 8

**My Little Bionicle: Quest for the Masks**

**By**

**Toa Coy, Co-author Blazikenking**

**(To be) Edited by Cade the Sharkbear**

Time for the hunt for the masks part also some Taku in this one.

~Toa Coy~

**Chapter Eight: Rahi Fights and Mask Collecting**

At the break of dawn the six toa split into groups of two and headed for one of the Wahis; Lewa and Gali to Le-Wahi, Pohatu and Ouna to Po-Wahi, and Tahu and Kopaka to Ta-Wahi. While they were walking each to the wahi, they ran into rahi that Tahu and Gali noticed the look in the rahi's eyes, they were similar to the Tarakava that attacked Ga-koro now was the time to test their teamwork.

Tahu and Kopaka ran into a rahi known as a Hikaki, which was a rahi about as tall as the toa themselves. They were orange and gray dragon-lizard like rahi with red markings and hunched appearance that walked on two legs with small three fingered clawed hands. The red eye of the rahi had the dark crimson that Tahu remembered seeing on the Tarkava that he helped Gali fight but this seem different, but he couldn't help but feel like something was off here. The hikaki jumped at the duo and almost caught them with its clawed feet if not for the bubbles that blocked the rahi. It was at this point that Tahu noticed that Kopaka's mask was a white hau and was going to ask how him where did he get it but the rahi was more of a problem right now. Both Toa called on their magic and brought out their weapons to bear, Tahu's flame sword and Kopaka's sword and shield. When the rahi jumped them again their weapons clashed and caused the two the get mad at the other.

"Watch it." Tahu said with a bit of a growl, Kopaka did not respond but instead struck the rahi before it could sink its claws into the fire toa's hide. With a strike of his sword the rahi froze solid and dropped right next to the two of them.

Tahu was impressed by this but now that the threat was taking care of it was time to ask what was on his mind.

"How did you get my mask?" He said in a firm and slightly angry tone.

"Found it up on the mountain near Kini-Nui with Pohatu." Kopaka replied his voice still carrying the same coolness of his element.

Tahu took him at his word and turned back to going towards Ta-Koro and check with them and the Su-ponies if any of them had seen one of the six masks around. Earlier Tahu warned his brother of ice that the heat from the volcano that Ta-Koro stood in might be too much for him, Kopaka just said that he would cool the air around him to something similar to the icy areas around Ko-Koro. Not five steps away from the frozen hikaki they heard cracking. Turning they saw the rahi glow bright orange with heat melting the ice still on it. Neither of the two had much knowledge of rahi, if they did then they would know that hikaki live in the lava that spilled out of vents from the volcano and as such could survive extreme heat and also cause them to have very hot internal body temperatures. Also to make matters worst hikaki hunt in packs, which the two learned when they heard the sounds of several more from the forest around them.

"So what now hothead?" Kopaka said with his back to Tahu, who had his back to his brother.

"Simple ice cube we fight." Tahu said as the hikaki rushed them.

Vakama had yet move from his bed, like most nights visions of the past played in his head. Some nights he would dream of his life before that day and how simple it was but more often it seems his dreams was of his own dark time. He knew that his other self was most likely responsible for this but for now he had a village to run and defend. The sound of something hitting the ground had the elder on his feet faster than most ponies could blink and gone with only a hint of his shadow remaining. Slowly he crept into the main room of his hut and notice a stone slab from Po-Wahi laying near his desk. Vakama knew his brother's craftsmanship anywhere, as he read the slap he understood what Onewa was telling him. There was a traitor in the village and the kolhii teams were the only ones that were ill, but when questioned how the ponies had gotten them all Onewa got was that the balls where just there. Vakama knew that he had to send some guards there to find who did this, as well as Takua since there may be more than one way that this sickness is transferred. With that he sent two letters, one to Nokama asking for assistance in this matter and one to Onewa to tell him that some guard where on there way.

Takua was jolted awake by the sound of his best friend yelling at the top his lungs. He must have had no more than two hours of sleep, which added to his annoyance.

"Takua, get up Turaga Vakama has gotten word from Turaga Onewa that a sickness has overcome the village but only some of them are ill." Jaller said in his captain of the guards voice.

"Aside from my friends being sick and hope they get better, why should I care?" Takua said not giving a buck at the moment.

"We think that you could be sick as well if not a carrier for it since you visited the village before this happen." Jaller replied his concern hidden behind his commanding voice.

Takua shook his head to clear his head of negative thoughts, he should be concern but something for a moment made him not care about them. Then a thought came to his mind and shocked him to full awareness, he might have infected all the island since he visited the villages. Jaller saw Takua realise this and notice his eyes dilate and look at his friend with a more determined look.

"When do we move out, sir." Takua asked saluting his friend.

"Get your armor and met me and Kapura at the outer gate, we leave from there." Jaller said like a friend rather than a captain. With that Jaller left and Takua moved over to small room just beyond his window, here was the spot where he stored his trinkets and his Ta-Koro guard armor. He first puts on his saddle bags, which he levitated over to him, then his back armor that was the standard red and red chest armor with blue mark next to his left fore leg. He put on his gauntlets next, all four of them red, then his four blue sabatons onto his hooves and finally his blue helmet in the shape of a great pakari. Using his magic, his red one, he did a quick inventory of what he had in his bags. Maps, flute, Ta-Koro Guard shield, lightstone, and heat stone. With that he trotted out of the village, once there he saw both of his friends there. They were decked out much like him with minor differences, Kapura had a red noble ruru helmet and red sabatons while Jaller had a golden great hau with gold sabatons.

"That was quick Takua not time to meet up with the two from Ga-Koro then head to Po-Wahi from there." Jaller said to his companions.

"Should we have more guards with us just in case of trouble?" Takua pointed out.

"What do you think the Ga-ponies are?" Jaller replied in a half joking manner.

It was then that Takua had a thought that would have turned him white, "Please tell me that it is not Macku is the driver." His voice as dead panned as he could without falling over.

"She is the best sailor around." Jaller retorted.

Takua grabbed his best friend and spoke atop his lungs, "Have you lost your Mata Nui mind, she has no control over her speed!"

Kapura was quiet and was heading to the beach, while Jaller pushed Takua away.

"Takua she is not that bad, besides Kapura is ahead of us already." He said going back to a serious tone and followed Kapura. Takua was frustrated but he followed his friends with a bit of a gumbel.

Lewa and Gali ran into a few bog snakes, which were dark gray snakes with white arrow markings that were as large as a twenty year old tree and just as long as the tree is tall. Gali noticed the crimson eyes and yelled a warning to Lewa.

"Careful these rahi are being controlled by something they are not acting on their own will." Gali said as she dodged one of the barbed ends of the snake's tail. Gali call on the water from the grass, trees, and air to become water tentacles that began to knocked the snakes back.

"It could be in more bad-worse." Lewa said as he used his wings and mask to allow him the take advantage of his element. While Gali was holding the snakes off, Lewa was starting to form a small tornado and started to suck up the snakes. It was at that moment that Gali felt something under her hooves, it felt like water, so using her elemental energy she began to pull it to the surface and have it right under Lewa's twister.

"Brother you need to get out of there now." Gali yelled hoping that he heard her. With that a geyser of water erupted from the earth and sent the snakes flying away. Lewa landed next to the water-lady and looked at the hole that the water had created with a whistle.

"Wow sister you can be fear-dread when you are dealing with terrible-bad things." Lewa said to Gali who was confused by a few words that the green pegasus said.

"I have to ask Lewa what is with the strange word choice?" Gali said noticing how he seem to make no sense at times.

"It is just my kind speak." Lewa said sounding normal.

It was at that moment that Lewa noticed a mask in the hole, it was a green thing in the water. He did not say anything he just jumped into the water.

"Lewa?" Gali said in confusion as to what just happened and was about to jump into the water when a green blur shot past her. She turned to face her possible threat only to find Lewa with a kanohi kakama shaped helmet versus his normal muri.

"Sister I must thank you and ask how may I use this mask of quick-sped to help you get one of your's." Lewa said trying to hide his excitement at the wind-flying he could do now.

"I think using your new mask we should look for all the kanohi of the others so that it would take less time." Gali said forgetting for a moment that neither of them had a way to carry anything other their weapons. It was then that Lewa's helmet switched back to his normal one.

"We could try and get something to tote-carry masks from the saplings." Lewa said offering both a solution and confused Gali, again.

"Lead the way then brother." Gali said as Lewa flew up and flew slowly towards a clearing that only those above the tree tops could see.

Once the two Toa left a shade began to form near the hole that Gali had made. It was the same type that Goldrax had train with known as the shinobi looked at the hole and disappeared.

Takua had shut up about the whole 'Macku is a bad choice in sailor' and just follow his friend. It took a few minutes to get to the beach and there was the boat, but just like during his quest for the toa stones no ga-ponies were there. Takua saw a look in Jaller's eyes that said he was about to go into a captain's mindset and have them search for the sailor.

"Hold on Jaller." Takua said as his horn glowed red and his flute came out of his saddlebag and six notes began to play that neither of the Ta-ponies had heard before but as Takua continued two heads appeared out of the water.

"Hey Takua I never knew you could played the flute." Macku said hopping out of the water with Hahli jumping out next to her.

Both Ga-ponies seemed to be wearing armor similar to the three males only theirs was a bit more feminine and seemed to be made for their transformative nature. They looked almost like twins with Hahli's great kaukau and darker armor to Macku's noble huna and brighter armor.

"So how are you doing my firery captain?" Hahli said to Jaller that the other two boys have never heard, well Takua heard it before but repressed that memory, and she walked up and kiss him on the cheek. The boys saw this and the strange look their captain had in his eyes, love would be that look to others, and he seem to be out of it.

"Come on you to love gukkos we have places to be and ponies to save." Macku said walking towards and onto her boat.

Hahli turned and the boys could see her cheeks were a bit red but the two did not know what that meant but followed after her with Jaller clearing his head and got on the boat.

While Onua and Pohatu's brothers and sister faced groups of rahi they got one of the bigger ones, a tunnel stalker. Tunnel Stalkers are large sandy brown rahi that can be at least twelve foot tall and twenty foot long, it had two massive claws, four legs that were like crab legs, and a blade shaped tail that was just as sharp. They are rare due to an area not being able to support no more than three or four of them, it was just so happen that the two ran into one. The orange eyes of the rahi looked down at the two toa with hunger.

"Onua," Pohatu said with a crazy look in his eyes. "what do you think of a punch from you using your mask of strength and my mask of speed?"

Onua thought it was insane but he just said, "Now is probably the best time as any."

Onua hopped on Pohatu's back and activated his mask of strength to hold on the ever quickening Toa of stone.

"Three passes and I go under it and you hit it." Pohatu said having done two by the time he said that. At the third one Pohatu ran right under the stalker, when he jumped Onua let go and was sent flying into the armor gut of the rahi. Normal ponies would have been crushed by the force that Onua was going through but thanks to his mask and his elemental power he not only did not feel pain but caused the behemoth to go flying away into the distance.

"I think our plan was flawless and look what I found." Pohatu said picking up light gray huna.

"Strange this is not one of the masks that the Turaga said we needed but it might help." Onua said as he touched the mask to his helmet the huna appeared in place of his normal one and he vanished.

"Hey brother where did you go?" Pohatu said confused and looked around for the Toa of earth, also failing to notice the shadow on the ground. Then Onua reappeared where he was last.

"That would have come in handy before we fought the rahi." Onua said in a deadpan voice.

"Guess we had to fight to get it." Pohatu replied.

"I think we should talk to your Turaga about this." Onua spoke while his helmet switched to the huna.

"I agree." Pohatu nodded and lead the way to his village.

Tahu and Kopaka had driven the hikaki away and had just made it to the Vo-ponies village, which they knew nothing about but they were told that one of them saw a mask just to the north of the village. They arrived from the east and that made them head for it.

The shinobi reformed in the base for the Order of Makuta in front of Antroz, with a bow the shinobi began to recount what it and others shade told it. Of how each group had bested every rahi in their path and the masks that they found on there way.

"So these are not what I thought these toa would act like, but it just means to use other means." Antroz said looking at the shade then turned away. "No matter our sleeper agent has taken out most of the able matoran in Po-koro. That one was too easy." Antroz then turned back to the shade. "Stay on them."

The shade nodded and disappeared into the ground leaving Antroz alone. Behind him was the Makuta still frozen in crystal protodermis, the crimson eyes began to flash as if he knew that Antroz was there.

"Lord Makuta even with the unforeseen events causing us some grief we are still on our way to freeing you from this prison. The ones that did this will not be the ponies that shall free you but we will take these new heroes and make the matoran see that only you are the true ruler of them." Antroz said his voice sounding like someone giving a report to their boss. The shadows and the crimson eyes grew as well as if he was angry or was he pleased, no one but Antroz knew and he said nothing and just bowed to him.

"By thine will it shall be done and by our hooves it will be made as you have seen it." Antroz said as he disappeared into the shadows and the crimson eyes dimmed down.

Goldrax is owned by Biolaj

Idea and name of the shades are owned by gh152, any description the say own has not written to use is mine.


End file.
